Bad Habit
by Mattts
Summary: Después de dos años en una relación llena de abusos y violencia Lapis busca un nuevo lugar en el mundo mientras intenta darle un nuevo sentido a su vida, sin embargo las cosas no siempre mejoran, a veces incluso, puedes terminar afectando a otros. ¿Cuánto estas dispuesto a renunciar por alguien si al final las cosas no resultan como esperas? Femslash (Dark fic)(Lapidot, Human AU).
1. Bad Habit

El título de este fic viene de la canción Bad Habit de The Kooks, realmente no tiene que ver con la canción pero la encontré en internet mientras escribirá esto y me pareció un buen título.

Steven Universe no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rebecca Sugar.

 **Capítulo 1**

Suspiré una vez más mientras miraba por la ventana del automóvil en el que me encontraba abordo en la parte posterior. Era una noche cálida de otoño, una entrañable calma inundaba la pequeña ciudad situada justo a un lado del mar, el sonido de las hojas siendo movidas por el viento me estremecía al mismo tiempo que la brisa cálida entraba por la pequeña abertura de la ventana, era asfixiante, todo estaba lleno de una agobiante tranquilidad que me evocaba a pensar que el único problema era yo.

Deseaba tanto algo que se sintiera diferente, que concordara con mi deprimente estado de ánimo, algo que me hiciera olvidar lo sofocante que se sentía estar aquí, justo ahora. Sin embargo nada cambio, el automóvil siguió su camino hasta que llegamos a un establecimiento de donas en donde mi conductor y amigo se bajó sin decir alguna palabra. Fue bastante amable para dejarme perderme en mi mente durante todo el trayecto, además de no hacer ninguna pregunta, lo cual le agradezco profundamente.

Me sorprendí bastante verlo esta mañana en la puerta de donde solía vivir hace solo unas cuantas horas. Ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que lo vi, ahora es más alto que yo, se ha vuelto un joven robusto de musculatura considerable, tiene un pequeño rastro de barba que lo hace ver mayor pero sigue siendo el mismo niño que conocí por casualidad años atrás, incluso su vestimenta se mantiene familiar, usa una camisa rosa con una estrella en el centro, pantalones de mezclilla y sandalias.

Supongo que una parte de mi piensa que la razón por la que está aquí es por lástima; lo he llamado la noche anterior totalmente destrozada, lo que conocía parecía llegar a su fin con una simple frase, estaba desesperada, como si todo por lo que he luchado estos últimos dos años se desvaneciera, de tal manera que nunca hubiera existido, darme cuenta que tantas lágrimas, sufrimiento, angustias e incertidumbre realmente no tuvieron sentido alguno, lo único que he logrado es alejar a las personas quienes alguna vez les había importado.

Pero él siempre ha sido diferente, ha sufrido más que yo desde que nació debido a la muerte de su madre durante el parto, sé que todos lo culpan y tratan de seguir con sus vidas, pero es evidente como todos resienten la muerte de Rose y tratan de culpar a su hijo de ello, las pocas veces que he visto a su "familia" todos parecen perdidos en sí mismos. A pesar de todo eso Steven se ha mantenido optimista, siempre luchando por ser mejor y ayudar a los demás. Es increíble como alguien pueda cargar con tanto dolor emocional y ser una persona increíble.

Steven volvió al auto no mucho después, en sus manos se encontraban dos bolsas de papel, al subir me ofreció una que tomé tras agradecerle; eran donas. Entonces seguimos en silencio hasta nuestro destino, nada me hubiera gustado más en ese momento que permanecer en el auto por siempre, observando a través de la ventana e intentando darle sentido a mis pensamientos.

Algunos minutos más tarde llegamos a lo que parecía ser lugar en donde me permitiría quedarme; había sido la casa donde solía vivir su madre con sus amigas hace casi dos décadas… Viviría aquí hasta encontrar un nuevo apartamento. Tomé la maleta situada a mi lado, en la cual solo empaque lo necesario debido a la prisa que tenía de salir; no podía soportar estar en el apartamento de Jaspe por más tiempo. Ya iría por mis demás cosas al depósito que me indicara.

Steven me guió hasta la puerta, la casa era antigua y hecha completamente de madera, una vez introdujo las llaves en la cerradura entramos. Era espaciosa y tenía lo indispensable, algo que llamó mi atención era la falta de divisiones en las habitaciones. Sin embargo era agradable en especial el dormitorio que se encontraba a desnivel.

La casa estaba incompleta, según me dijo Steven tiempo antes, tenían planeado hacer las habitaciones en la parte posterior, sin embargo Rose murió antes de eso, ahora solo quedaba el espacio vacío a un lado de la cocina, el cual era un recuerdo constante a que las cosas nunca volverían a ser las mismas. – _Justo igual que mi vida_ – Pensé.

–Puedes quedarte el tiempo que requieras, yo sé que es difícil pero… ahm… en fin puedes llamarme si ocurre cualquier cosa, hay un poco de comida en el refrigerador también, siéntete libre de tomar lo que necesites– dijo nervioso mientras encendía la luz.

–Te lo agradezco realmente Steven

–Sé que estarás bien, eres fuerte–, se despidió tocando mi hombro brevemente. Su rostro mostraba una expresión llena de confianza y optimismo. Dejó las llaves en el mueble cerca de la entrada antes de salir de la casa dándome mi espacio.

En cuanto salió me permití derrumbarme, subí las escaleras hasta la cama y me recosté en ella, las lágrimas no tardaron de salir de mis ojos, recordándome lo sola que estaba, literalmente a kilómetros de lo que había sido mi hogar, sin amigos, sin trabajo, me sentía vacía, todo a mi alrededor se sentía irreal y lejano.

Por algunos momentos pasaron por mi mente mis recuerdos con Jaspe, precisamente nuestro último año de relación, la cual decayó de manera impresionante de un momento a otro; sospecho que fue debido a que comenzó a engañarme, cada vez nuestras discusiones eran más fuertes, al principio solo eran gritos, luego comenzó a lanzar cosas y tirar muebles contra mí, llego al punto de golpearme con su enorme mano, incluso acabé en el hospital una vez debido a una luxación en mi hombro. _"Fue un accidente"_ me repitió una y otra vez.

Siempre se disculpaba, los días siguientes a una pelea, se comportaba como la chica que conocí; de la que me enamore, dejaba de beber, incluso dejaba de salir con sus amigas, pasábamos el día juntas y salíamos a diversos sitios; siempre tenía lugares nuevos que mostrarme, me hacía olvidar que alguna vez tuvimos problemas. Por eso no importaba, era la manera en que funcionábamos.

Pero otra parte de mi mente difería totalmente, esta pequeña parte de mi ser me decía que Jaspe jamás iba a cambiar, estar con ella solo me suponía dolor, una vida a medias, algo que yo no merecía, no importaban los buenos recuerdos, importaba el presente. Este presente me indicaba que yo no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo.

Batallé hasta que no pude más para mantenerla unida a mí, hice todo tipo de cosas para permanecer con ella, pero nada importó, la perdí, ella terminó dejándome por otra chica.

Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente mi vida giraba alrededor de ella, termine cediendo a sus caprichos y su forma dominante, siempre insistía y yo siempre terminaba haciendo lo que quería… Me aleje de todo incluyendo mi familia, amigos y de las cosas que me gustaban.

Ahora era libre pero en vez de eso me sentía vacía. Me seque las lágrimas con el dorso de mi mano e intente calmar mi respiración.

El vibrar de mi teléfono celular situado en mi bolsillo derecho me sacó de mis pensamientos, era un mensaje de Steven.

***Olvide mencionarte que mi novia irá mañana por algunas cajas.

***Tiene llaves, espero que no tengas ningún problema.

***Ten una linda noche :)

***Eres una de las personas más fuertes que conozco Lapis.

Su pequeño mensaje logro alegrarme un poco, me levanté de la cama y comencé a vaciar el contenido de mi maleta; busqué un libro entre mis cosas para pasar la noche y distraer mis pensamientos mientras me daba sueño, pero no encontré ninguno, Jaspe siempre odiaba que fuera con libros a la cama…

" _Tengo que dejar de pensar en ella."_ – Me repetí probablemente por décima vez en el día.

Puse mi alarma para temprano por la mañana, tenía que volver a rehacer mi vida, buscaría un nuevo trabajo por la zona, vería los departamentos aledaños a la zona y quizás hasta podría cocinar mañana, llevo tiempo sin comer algo que no sea entregado a casa.

Sí, quizás las cosas mejorarán pronto…

Sugerencias y comentarios son bienvenidos.


	2. Night Owl

Muchas gracias a quienes comentaron: Guest, kikicai94 y lapidotshipper.

Al principio no los podía ver y pensé que alguien estaba jugando con mis sentimientos. Comentando y luego borrando sus comentarios D:! pero no era así xD. Pero en fin aquí está la continuación, este va a ser un dark fic habrá maltrato, violencia, dependencia y uso de diversas drogas, por lo que he pensado no tendrá un final precisamente feliz pero a ver cómo avanza la historia.

Night Owl es una canción de Metronomy que sirvió como inspiración para este capítulo.

 **Capítulo 2.** " **Night Owl"**

 _Sí, quizás las cosas mejorarán pronto…_

"Vaya idea más estúpida" pensé mientras rodaba al lado izquierdo de la cama una vez más. Era pasada la media noche, estaba demasiado cansada pero no podía conciliar el sueño debido a todas las horas extras que había dormido durante el día. Se podría decir que apenas si salí de la cama; no tuve ganas de levantarme estaba cómoda y me sentía protegida, una sensación que ha sido difícil de experimentar probablemente en meses.

El tiempo más largo que permanecí arriba fue cuando se presentó la novia de Steven, era una chica de tez morena bastante afable, mantuvimos una breve conversación mientras sacaba unas cuantas cajas situadas en la parte posterior de la casa. Ella parecía conocer mi situación pero no dijo nada al respecto; probablemente Steven la puso al tanto, fue bastante amable e incluso se ofreció a comprobar si necesitaba algo, posiblemente la veré pronto. Durante el tiempo que permaneció conmigo me fue posible olvidar mis problemas distrayéndome con su plática, pero una vez se fue la realidad se hizo presente. Nunca me ha sido sencillo adaptarme a los cambios y no ayuda la vertiginosidad con la que se han presentado las cosas. En algunos momentos incluso me siento como un objeto que ha dejado de parecer entretenido y puedes simplemente desecharlo.

Estiré mi mano hasta alcanzar mi celular situado en el buro a un lado de la cama, observé vídeos durante horas hasta que pude conciliar el sueño.

Los días posteriores fueron bastantes similares, dormía en el día y me mantenía despierta durante la noche viendo cualquier cosa que llamará mi atención en la computadora, mi hambre era bastante escaza y apenas si comía, por lo general un poco de cereal me era más que suficiente, además no me duche durante todo ese tiempo.

Más de una vez estuve tentada en llamar a Jaspe, la necesitaba tanto pero era obvio que ella a mí no, así que simplemente intente mantener a la deriva mis pensamientos, al final terminé borrando su número de mis lista de contactos, realmente de poco servía ya que conocía su número a la perfección.

Después de más una semana de ostracismo autoimpuesto tuve la necesidad de salir. Cuando desperté el aire tenía un olor desagradable que casi me provoca expulsar la poca comida que se encontraba en mi estómago, me reincorporé mientras cubría mi nariz y boca con la palma de mi mano intentando encontrar la fuente de tan repulsiva peste.

No fue nada difícil hallar su origen, después de todo era bastante obvio que provenía de la comida situada en la encimera de la cocina. Vacíe todo el contenido de la cacerola en el fregadero y encendí el triturador antes de girar la llave y echar un poco de jabón líquido, lamentablemente el desagradable olor se mantuvo en el aíre aún después de abrir también las ventas. Durante ese día vomite varias veces y maldije durante todo ese tiempo por no asegurarme que el estofado se encontraba en buen estado la noche anterior.

Una vez estuve segura que no tendría ningún otro "accidente", tomé una ducha bastante larga y me vestí de manera bastante casual que consistía en jeans oscuros y una sudadera gris que me había regalado Jaspe hace tiempo por mi cumpleaños.

La suave brisa del mar golpeó mi rostro nada más salir, una vez baje las escaleras caminé por la playa acompañada únicamente por el graznido de las gaviotas. Me tomó bastante tiempo llegar a una tienda de conveniencia, la pequeña ciudad parecía tener de todo sin embargo, las distancias eran considerables.

Compré solo las cosas esenciales tales como comida (en su mayoría instantánea o de preparación rápida) y productos de higiene personal. Tenía una cantidad considerable de dinero pero debido a que no me encontraba trabajando supuse que sería mejor administrarlo por ahora. Al pasar a un lado de una heladería no pude evitar recordar cuando de pequeña mi madre me solía comprar un helado cuando la acompañarla a hacer la compra, abrumada por aquellos recuerdos en donde mi vida era despreocupada decidí sentarme en una banca cercana, por supuesto eso fue después de adquirir un helado.

Mi estancia en la pequeña banca fue interrumpida por un chico, era alto y de cabello rubio muy claro, casi blanco.

–Será esta noche –dijo al extenderme un pequeño cuadro de papel.

Lo miré por algunos segundos antes de aceptarlo. En la parte frontal tenía una foto del chico a mi lado tocando una consola, con gruesos lentes triangulares y unos audífonos. Las letras SC se encontraban la parte inferior.

– ¿Es una fiesta?

–Sí, en el viejo almacén seré el dj y muchos de mis amigos de internet estará ahí, será gratis. ¿Vas a ir? –Preguntó ocultando sus manos en su sudadera azul.

–Por supuesto –respondí con una leve sonrisa. Estaba consciente de lo necesario que era rehacer mi vida, no me vendría mal conocer nuevas personas considerando que estaría viviendo en esta ciudad por un tiempo.

–Genial –. Expresó antes de marcharse.

Una vez terminé mi helado regrese a casa, el viaje esta vez fue más rápido ya que pude identificar las calles con rapidez. Acomodé los diversos artículos en sus lugares correspondientes antes de vestirme para la fiesta, decidiéndome esta vez por un vestido azul.

Tuve que preguntar dos veces a la gente de la ciudad para poder encontrar el almacén en cuestión. Era un lugar grande y abierto, la única iluminación era proporcionada por diversas luces de neón, para mi suerte el chico que me invitó más temprano ese día me ubicó entre la multitud y se acercó a mí.

–Es genial verte aquí, el siguiente en subir soy yo. –comentó señalando a la chica que se encontraba manejando la consola en ese momento.

Mientras esperaba su turno en el escenario me introdujo a sus amigos, un chico de sudadera roja de nombre Buck y una chica morena que respondía al nombre de Jenny, por cierto el chico rubio era Sour Cream. El trío aparentaba ser amigos de toda la vida.

Platicamos sin ningún problema e incluso brindamos con cerveza, me fue bastante fácil interactuar con ellos aun cuando el rubio se retiró, probablemente el alcohol influyó en eso, ser amigo del DJ venía con el beneficio de bebidas y cigarros gratis. Rápidamente perdí la cuenta de cuenta de los vasos de alcohol que ingerí.

En algún momento de la noche me encontré bailando con Jenny y Buck en el centro de la pista, continuábamos bebiendo mientras competíamos acerca de algo que no puedo recordar, mi mente se encontraba difusa y sentía mi cuerpo bastante torpe así que me excusé para ir al baño, el cual consistía en una pequeña habitación, con tres inodoros disponibles, uno de ellos tenía la puerta cerrada y se podían escuchar gemidos del interior. Únicamente había dos lavabos, un chico punk estaba inconsciente bajo ellos. Me miré al espejo que se encontraba roto antes de lavarme la cara con agua fría, retoqué mi maquillaje como pude antes de tomar un par de respiraciones profundas para volver a la pista de baile.

Al regresar una chica llamó mi atención, era casi tan alta como Jaspe, de complexión similar, sin embargo tenía el cabello negro y tez completamente pálida. Pareció notar mi mirada fija porque se aproximó segundos después dejando a su grupo atrás. Se unió a mí en el baile a pesar de que era bastante obvio que también se encontraba bastante intoxicada. Jenny y Buck se unieron después con Sour Cream y una cubeta de cervezas que nos ofrecieron amablemente. Los cinco continuamos pasando el rato hasta que el trio comenzó a despedirse, incluso me ofrecieron llevarme a casa.

–Yo me encargo de ella –gritó la chica encima del volumen de la música.

Buck encogió los hombros y me dio un pulgar arriba antes de marcharse tambaleante.

Ambas continuamos bailando, pero esta vez de manera diferente, por momentos podía sentir como presionaba su cuerpo contra el mío y sus manos recorrían itinerantes mi espalda. Después de unas cuantas canciones tomó mi mano y me llevó fuera de la pista, una vez ahí sujeto mi cara entre sus manos y me besó de forma escandalosa, su boca sabia a tabaco.

Su boca era caliente y su lengua demasiado suave en comparación con sus manos que me tocaban casi con desesperación. Permanecimos en ese rincón disfrutando de nuestra compañía hasta que el lugar comenzó a vaciarse, la fiesta parecía estar acabando. Me condujo hasta su auto, un sedán plateado situado a menos de una cuadra del almacén. Una vez ahí simplemente me deje llevar por la lujuria y las agradables sensaciones que la otra chica me estaba proporcionando. El asiento posterior aunque incomodo sirvió lo suficiente, gemidos y respiraciones pesadas llenaron el pequeño espacio un tiempo considerable.

Llegué a casa cerca de las cinco de la mañana, mis pasos inestables me hicieron golpear con algunos muebles antes de llegar a la cama donde nada más establecerme me quede profundamente dormida.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7

–Lo siento, no era mi intención despertarte –, se disculpó una voz conocida.

Intente reincorporarme pero mi cabeza aún daba vueltas y una profunda sensación de nauseas se presentó casi inmediatamente, instintivamente rodeé mis brazos alrededor de mi estómago.

–Pensé que no estabas en casa, siento haber irrumpido ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama y me daba una mirada preocupada.

–Sí, estoy bien, solo un poco de nauseas –respondí mientras me frotaba la cara entonces me di cuenta que aún me encontraba utilizando el vestido a azul de la noche anterior y mi boca tenía un sabor horrible, seguramente mi aliento tenía el mismo problema. –Necesito tomar una ducha –expresé más para mí misma pero Steven pareció pensar que hablaba con él.

–Claro, ¿puedo volver en una hora necesito pedirte un favor? – dijo antes de ir por un vaso de agua. Asentí mientras bebía con avidez.

Una vez se fue entre al baño y lave toda la suciedad de mi cuerpo con detenimiento, recuerdos de la noche anterior se colaban en mi mente mientras el flujo de agua caía por mi torso, no me faltaba nada, sabía perfectamente lo que había hecho, la pequeña diferencia radicaba en que algunas partes eran más nítidas que otras. Suspiré profundamente intentando no pensar en ello, aunque no era la primera vez que me pasaba una situación similar me sentía culpable sin saber la razón. Al final decidí dejar de lado esos pensamientos y fingir que no había pasado nada, fue una noche divertida y ciertamente disfrute del momento.

Steven regreso una hora más tarde tal y como prometió, traía consigo una bolsa de plástico que al vaciar su contenido me sacó un sonrisa, eran hamburguesas, papas fritas y soda. Ambos desayunamos sentados en el sillón.

–Espero que no haya problema, es una especie de tradición –, dijo en voz tímida después de contarme el propósito de su visita.

–No –negué con la cabeza mientras continuaba comiendo. Me sentí mejor estómago lleno.

La tradición a la que se refería consistía en una reunión anual que habían iniciado cuando su madre aún se encontraba viva "The Crystal Gems" (como se hacían llamar) se reunían a finales del otoño para pasar un día todas juntas. Actualmente según lo explicado por Steven era una forma de honrar la memoria de su madre. La razón que esta situación me incluía era debido a que desde su muerte la celebración se realizaba en la casa donde residía actualmente. Accedí sin problemas, no tenía ningún inconveniente con su reunión, aunque sus "tías" no fueran de mi agrado. Además no tenía ningún derecho sobre la casa ya que no me pertenecía.

Steven se encargó casi de todos los preparativos, los días siguientes se presentó para hacer limpieza y traer algunos muebles extras tales como varias sillas, otro sillón y una parrilla. Era bastante agradable tenerlo alrededor, tenía un motivo para salir de la cama y solía ayudarlo con lo que podía. Ese tiempo juntos me hizo recordar porque a pesar de vernos raramente manteníamos una fuerte amistad.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Las primeras en llegar fueron Garnet y Perla, estaban casi justo igual de como las recordaba. Steven y Connie tomaron sus chaquetas en la puerta y las hicieron pasar. Perla se sujetó en casi todo momento al trícep del Garnet. Ambas tomaron asiento en el sillón de tres plazas contrario a mí antes de darme un breve saludo. La única razón por la que me encontraba ahí era debido a que Steven me había pedido ser parte de su pequeña reunión, yo simplemente tenía pensado a ir a pasar el rato afuera, pero sospecho que Steven pensaba que iría a otra fiesta, insistió hasta que prometí que me quedaría.

La pareja les ofreció bebidas a las recién llegadas y rellenaron mi vaso antes de establecerse todos en el sillón.

El siguiente en llegar fue el padre de Steven, dio a todos un saludo rápido antes de ir al refrigerador, sacó un six de cervezas, subió hasta la cama en donde se sentó y encendió el televisor. A pesar de ser ajena a todos ellos pude sentir la mirada de muerte que le dio Perla a Greg desde que entró, obviamente él no lo tomó bien y prefirió mantener su distancia.

Por último dos chicas más arribaron, ambas se encontraban tomándose de las manos, una de ellas tenía complexión robusta y cabello teñido de blanco, pero fue su acompañante quien llamó totalmente mi atención, era una chica rubia con lindas pecas en su rostro que usaba lentes. Steven las introdujo como Amatista y Peridot respectivamente.

Ambas parecían conocer bien a los llegados anteriormente, ya que Amatista en especial empezó a bromear con todos a su alrededor.

–Cada año somos menos –comentó Amatista antes de ir con Greg y tomar una de sus cervezas.

Todos los demás permanecimos en la sala, a veces todos se unían a la conversación y otras veces cada quien platicaba por su lado, Steven intentaba incluirme siempre en su charla para evitar que me sintiera incomoda; era un gesto dulce.

Pasado un rato Garnet y Perla se levantaron del sofá para preparar la comida, ambas sacaron algunas ollas y utensilios de los diversos anaqueles. Por lo que sabía estaríamos comiendo hot dogs y costillas de cerdo.

– ¿Steven dónde están los panecillos? – preguntó Perla.

Steven se golpeó la frente justo después. –Me olvidé completamente de ellos...

–Puedo ir a comprarlos –, se ofreció Peridot casi al instante.

Steven asistió y después ambos hablaron brevemente antes de que saliera de la casa.

–Oye Amatista por qué no vas con ella, va a necesitar ayuda–señaló Steven.

–Estoy ocupada – respondió sacudiendo el mando de la consola con la que jugaba.

–Hey Lapis, crees que podrías acompañarla–, esta vez se dirigió a mi debido a que Amatista parecía no tener la mínima intensión de moverse.

–Seguro –, le respondí encogiéndome de hombros, rápidamente me coloqué una chamarra y salí a alcanzar a Peridot.

La pequeña rubia era dueña de un auto personalizado color verde, el cual parecía ser su color favorito. Tenía una pequeña pantalla frente a la palanca de velocidades y su volante parecía como de los que se utilizan para jugar videojuegos, además diversos leds de color verde iluminaban el interior. En cuanto encendió el auto el reproductor de CD comenzó a sonar.

–Es extraño que Steven traiga gente nueva –comentó casualmente después de un rato.

–Te molesta–, pregunté a la defensiva y arqueé la ceja. A pesar de que pensaba que era bastante linda me irritó profundamente su comentario, en especial el tono de voz que uso al hablar.

–En absoluto, solo señalo un hecho.

–Nos conocemos desde hace años –tuve la necesidad de señalar.

–No tienes que ser tan hostil era simple curiosidad, también lo conozco hace tiempo, por eso me sorprende que nunca te haya visto.

–No soy de por aquí.

–Entonces de dónde eres Lázuli–, inquirió volteando a verme brevemente. Sospecho que quería parecer interesante.

–Empire City – dije sin pensar.

–Ah, ¿en serio? Yo también vivía ahí hasta que fui a la universidad – mencionó. A partir de ahí su semblante cambio considerablemente. Me habló un poco de su antiguo hogar, pasatiempos y lugares preferidos, yo solo me dedique a escuchar. Una vez llegamos a la tiendo aparcó el vehículo en el estacionamiento.

Al final regresamos al auto con bolsas extras las cuales contenían cerveza de raíz y varios paquetes de Chaaaaps. Durante el viaje de vuelta Peridot me preguntó acerca de mi vida en Empire City.

–Estaba mintiendo, realmente vengo de Surf City – desestimé.

Entrecerró los ojos y bufo debido a mi respuesta, probablemente hubiera cruzado también los brazos sino se encontrará conduciendo. A pesar de ello después de un rato continuamos hablando con normalidad.

Subíamos las escaleras en dirección a la casa cuando escuchamos fuertes ruidos provenientes del interior.

–Ustedes no pueden entender como me siento, ninguno tuvo lo que nosotras tuvimos– gritó Perla.

–Sabes que a mi madre le molestaría verte así – dijo Steven tratando de calmarla.

– ¡Qué sabes tú, ni siquiera la conociste!

Después de eso todo se quedó en silencio hasta que la puerta se azotó estrepitosamente. Perla literalmente nos empujó mientras huía a toda prisa. Observamos como caminó hasta la camioneta de Garnet y se encerró en ella, era bastante obvio que había estado bebiendo. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales no me agradaba, desde la muerte de Rose (o eso me contó Steven) tenía un profundo problema con el alcohol. Steven de alguna manera u otra siempre terminaba siendo dañado por ese hecho.

Peridot soltó un suspiro interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

–Vamos a ver si podemos arreglar las cosas – musitó continuando su camino. _"Probablemente ya este acostumbrada a esto"_ pensé antes de seguirla.

Lamentablemente no pudimos arreglar nada, en cuanto entramos Garnet se estaba despidiendo y tomando su abrigo junto con el de Perla, Greg por su parte aún se encontraba frente al televisor pero esta vez parecía estar sentado en forma de ovillo, tenía una mano en su frente y miraba al suelo bastante ido. Connie y Amatista consolaban a Steven quien estaba sentado en el sillón.

En silencio Peridot levantó el desastre posiblemente hecho por Perla, latas de cerveza, frituras e incluso un vaso roto estaban en el piso. Greg pareció recuperarse después del paso de varios minutos, se despidió con una sonrisa cansada y abandono el lugar.

Después de eso intentamos mantener las cosas en calma, Peridot se unió a mí en la preparación de alientos y platicamos en voz baja de nada en especial. Steven parecía verse mejor después de un rato, incluso se ofreció a cortar los jitomates. La cena estuvo lista en menos de diez minutos. Decidimos comer frente al televisor observando una película debido a que todavía la incomodidad era tangente entre nosotros.

Todo pareció ir bien hasta ese momento, sin embargo la sensación de vacío que me había acompañado toda la semana regresó cuando observé a mi alrededor, Amatista y Peridot se abrazaban fuertemente mientras que Connie se encontraba recargada en el hombro de Steven. En ese momento sólo pude pensar en lo mucho que me gustaría que Jaspe estuviera conmigo, esos pensamientos permanecieron durante el resto de la película.

La imagen pertenece a: RilayGreene.

rila ygree ne. deviantart art/ Human- lapis- lazuli- 62914 6095


	3. Wunderkind

El título de este capítulo viene de una canción de Blaenavon.

 **Capítulo 3.**

 **Wunderkind.**

Escuché que la puerta de la entrada se abrió pero ni siquiera me inmute. Perla entró a la casa quejándose de elevada temperatura exterior mientras Steven iba a recibirla.

–Hey Perla –la saludó. –¿Dónde está Garnet? –agregó al notar que su antigua cuidadora parecía llegar sin compañía.

–Ella tuvo un pequeño imprevisto que atender, no va a venir –contestó.

–Bien, si estamos todos entonces deberíamos irnos –expresó Steven sonriendo, asentí con la cabeza y bajé el libro que me encontraba leyendo. Estábamos a punto de ir a "Fun Land" un parque de diversiones ubicado cerca de los muelles. Esa era la razón de que mi hogar temporal fuera el punto de reunión, todos los demás para mi sorpresa vivían a las afueras de la ciudad, incluyendo Steven.

Amatista se bajó desde la encimera de la cocina en la cual se encontraba sentada jugando con su consola portátil y se dirigió hacia la entrada. Ella y su novia habían sido las primeras en llegar.

Peridot por su parte ni siquiera levantó la vista del ordenador en sus piernas en el que golpeaba casi frenéticamente las teclas.

–Vámonos Dot –indicó Amatista abrazando por atrás a Peridot quién estaba sentada en el sillón.

–Todavía no terminó, vas a tener que ir sin mí. Necesito terminar esta aplicación antes de mañana.

–¿Podrías dejar de trabajar por lo menos los fines de semana? –se quejó apartándose de Peridot.

–Las cuentas no se pagan solas Amatista.

–¿De nuevo con eso? No sé por qué me molesto, yo iré a divertirme. Puede que incluso conozca a alguna chica caliente –Amatista pareció considerar, la chica rubia frunció el ceño pero continúo escribiendo.

–Bien, entonces te veo en casa, solo asegúrate de no contagiarte de alguna mierda –replicó obviamente afectada por lo dicho por su novia. Steven comentó hace tiempo que la mujer más pequeña solía ser bastante "libertina" en sus años de preparatoria.

–Chicas…. –dijo Steven comenzando a sentir la tensión en el ambiente además de intentando detener la evidente pelea que al parecer estábamos a punto de presenciar.

– ¿Por qué no te quedas trabajando aquí? –Sí terminas puedes alcanzarnos el parque de diversiones –ofreció Steven.

–¿No tienes problema con el hecho de que Peridot se quede? –preguntó Steven esta vez dirigiéndose a mí, pude ver una ligera señal de súplica en su rosto.

–No, adelante –le respondí encogiéndome de hombros, realmente para lo único que ocupaba la casa era en cosas simples como dormir. No es como si tuviera un laboratorio de metanfetaminas oculto. En ese caso con la única que tendría algún problema sería con Amatista, lo desordenada que puede llegar a ser me saca de quicio.

–¿Ella que tienen que ver con eso Steven? –preguntó groseramente Perla dándome una mirada estrecha y levantando la nariz un poco en señal de superioridad.

Ahora definitivamente tampoco estaría cómoda con la idea de que Perla se quedará sola aquí, quién sabe que podría hacer...

–Bueno Lapis está viviendo aquí, así que...

– ¡¿Qué!? ¿Acaso no tienes respeto por tu madre? Este era su santuario –interrumpió estridente la mujer pálida.

Steven soltó un suspiro y guió a Perla fuera de la casa tratando de evitar otro posible enfrentamiento, nadie pareció tomarle importancia por lo que decidí no preocuparme, además Perla parecía totalmente consciente en comparación de la última vez que la vi. Tomé asiento en el sillón a un lado de Peridot, ella era la única además de Connie con quién había llegado a compartir más que algunas simples y contextuales frases.

–Parece algo complicado –expresé mirando la pantalla de su laptop.

–Bastante, desde ayer no logró terminar esta parte –se quejó frotando su ojo izquierdo por debajo de las gafas.

–Quizás abrías terminado sino hubieras acaparado el televisor durante las dos horas que duró el especial de Camp Pining Hearts –Tuvo la necesidad de señalar Amatista. Peridot soltó un suspiro molesto.

–Merecía un descanso. Tarde casi toda la maldita tarde buscando las carpetas que necesitaba para hacer esto.

–Ya te dije que yo no los moví –se defendió su novia.

–Estaban en la cocina. ¡A un lado del cereal que solo comes tú!

Amatista bufó y rodó los ojos. –Sí claro –musitó pero no dijo nada más.

Creo que ahí te falta un paréntesis –indiqué para dirigir la atención de Peridot de nuevo a mí, no a gusto con ser dejada fuera de la conversación.

–Hey gracias, ¿Sabes sobre códigos? –preguntó curiosa mientras continuaba revisando la inmensidad de caracteres en el ordenador.

Pude sentir la mirada abyecta de Amatista quien había vuelto a sentarse sobre la encimera de la cocina ( _¡incluso el gato de mi hermano tiene más modales!_ ), irritada por ese hecho decidí seguir presionando, parecía molesta de que hablara con su novia. Una pequeña sonrisa de maldad se formó en mi rostro.

–Solo un poco, tomé un par de cursos en la escuela, pero al final me di cuenta de que no era lo mío, es demasiado problemático. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Asintió. –Bueno si te interesa siempre nos hace falta personal en donde trabajo. Esto es una aplicación para una panel numérico, espero que con ello me asciendan pronto a gerente de proyectos –comentó sonriendo.

–Podría ser bastante agradable conseguir un empleo ahí –mentí. –Además supongo que voy a tener ventaja ya que conoceré a la jefa –bromeé. Ella me dio una sonrisa.

–¿A dónde vas Amatista? –cuestionó Peridot ya que la mujer más pequeña caminaba molesta hacía la puerta.

–A algún lugar donde no escuché tu chillona voz.

Peridot se cruzó de brazos mientras veía a su novia marcharse. Una vez la perdió de vista hecho su cabeza hacia atrás recargándola en el respaldo del sofá, se quedó mirando el techo un buen rato.

–Cada vez es más difícil no pelear, no sé cuánto tiempo podamos con eso. Alguna sugerencia Lázuli? –bromeó girando la cabeza hacía a mí.

–Je, posiblemente soy la peor persona para dar consejos acerca de relaciones.

–No lo creo, esa en definitiva sería Perla –se burló. Probablemente se refería al hecho de que Perla no había tenido una relación estable después de que Rose terminará con ella para salir con Greg y eso llevaba aproximadamente dos décadas.

–Tienes la razón–asentí –quizás deberías de hablar con Garnet, ella parece tener las respuestas la mayor parte del tiempo. –O eso me parecía a mí, a pesar de ser callada parecía ser la que mantenía el orden en el grupo.

–Sí supongo, quiero arreglar las cosas pronto.

Un pitido característico proveniente de mi celular me sacó de mis pensamientos.

 _Estamos a punto a irnos :)_

 _Allá voy_ –le contesté antes de levantarme del sofá.

–Nos vemos después. Hay helado y soda en el refrigerador por si quieres– comenté ladeando la cabeza.

–Gracias –agitó la mano y me dio media sonrisa como despedida.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Una vorágine de recuerdos, emociones y sentimientos aún se encuentran ligados a su nombre, es innegable que ella ha dejado una marca profunda en mí. Es triste que a pesar de todo, sea imposible deshacerme de las cadenas invisibles que me mantienen unida a ella. Puedo decir con certeza que ahora no soy más que un cascaron únicamente con atisbos de quien solía ser hace tanto tiempo.

Tomé una respiración profunda mientras cambiaba mi posición en mi asiento, cada vez odiaba más el hecho de estar sola, siendo las noches el peor momento, ya que mi mente no para de llenarse de pensamientos acerca de Jaspe, es tan frustrante como mi mente evoca cosas constantes sobre ella. Solté un profundo suspiro antes de tomar la primera prenda que encontré, era una sudadera negra y desgastada por el uso.

Salí de la casa con intención de tomar una caminata nocturna tratando de calmar mis pensamientos y alejarlos de quien ha sido fuente de mi sufrimiento por mucho tiempo. El aire húmedo y el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra la arena me trajo un poco de sosiego, pero fue la luna sobre el océano que me distrajo completamente. Me quede un buen rato contemplando mi alrededor simplemente dejándome llevar por la tranquilidad de aquel lugar.

Volví a caminar hasta el límite del terreno de la casa, en donde había indicios de que anteriormente una reja se encontraba en ese lugar. Ahí me encontré con un trío de amigos sentados en la arena disfrutando la noche serenamente. El rojo en sus ojos y el humo a su alrededor delataba su estado.

–Creímos que nunca te íbamos a volver a ver –Dijo Buck nada más mirarme.

–Nunca nos dijiste donde vivías –añadió Jenny palmeando la arena a su lado para que me sentara. Sour Cream quien sostenía humo en sus pulmones solo asintió lenta y repetidamente.

–De hecho vivo por aquí, en la única casa que hay de ese lado de la playa –dije señalando el lugar desde donde venía.

–He escuchado algunas historias de esa casa –anunció Buck como si se tratará de un gran misterio.

–Es donde solía vivir Steven idiota –agregó Jenny lúdicamente, Buck la miró con molestia y le aventó un poco de arena. Ambos comenzaron a rodar sobre la arena mientras jugaban a luchar después de eso.

–¿Quieres un poco Lapis? –Sour Cream me ofreció el toque hecho con lo que parecía papel de arroz.

Me encogí de hombros mientras lo aceptaba, llevaba varios meses sin fumar así que supuse que me vendría bien relajarme un rato. Le di una gran calada disfrutando la sensación del humo entrando en mi cuerpo, aspire más aire con la intensión de que el humo llenará cada parte de mis pulmones, cuando no pude mantener más la respiración exhalé, tardo cerca de tres minutos para que el efecto se hiciera presente.

Después de eso continúe fumando cada que el cigarro llegaba a mí. Durante todo ese tiempo hablamos de cosas sin sentido, expresando todo aquello que pasaba por nuestra mente, pude conocer a todos mejor, Buck parecía tener un profundo resentimiento hacia su padre, quien era alcalde electo; Jenny se quejaba de como su familia le daba siempre la preferencia a su hermana y Sour Cream buscaba seguir su sueño de ser DJ, a pesar de tener padre y padrastro sólo madre lo apoyaba incondicionalmente.

Después de eso jugamos varias rondas de baraja utilizando como fichas conchas que encontramos al rededor, no recuerdo realmente quien ganó.

Una sensación extraña se extendió a través de mi pierna desconcertándome considerablemente, me tomo algo de tiempo para notar que aquella sensación provenía de mi teléfono, para cuando lo saqué de mi bolsillo ya tenía dos llamadas perdidas. De nuevo comenzó a vibrar, pero a pesar de mi estado de "desconcierto" identifique el número inmediatamente.

– ¿Si? –Pregunté mientras dejaba a un lado la bolsa de Chaaaps que me había dado Jenny, me encantaba como se potenciaban los sabores en ese estado.

–¡Cuando vas a venir por tus malditas cosas! –era Jaspe, se escuchaba alterada y molesta.

–Creí que ibas a ponerlas en un almacén. –contesté, mi voz sonaba más lenta que de costumbre pero firme, lo cual me sorprendió bastante considerando el hecho de cómo me he sentido desde que mi relación terminó.

– ¡No tengo tiempo para eso, tienes hasta el puto fin de semana o voy a poner toda tu mierda en la basura! –Colgó después de decir eso.

Mire la pantalla que indicaba el término de la llamada y decidí ignorar lo que acababa de acontecer, preferí continuar disfrutando el momento, me sentía en calma y por primera vez en mucho tiempo libre.

Cerca de la media noche regresé a casa, bebí un vaso de soda y tomé una ducha, me quedé dormida en la bañera, cuando desperté el agua estaba fría, me seque como pude y fui a la cama. Ha sido el mejor descansando que he tenido en años.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7

Tomé con fuerza el teléfono entre mis manos mientras intentaba llegar a una conclusión sobre lo que haría, lo primero que vino a mi mente fue llamar a Steven pero no lo hice, sentía que él ya había hecho demasiado por mí, incluso ha procurado que salga de casa y compartido de alguna manera a su familia conmigo, no tenía el derecho de pedirle nada más.

Las siguientes personas en mi mente fueron mi hermano y mi madre pero los descarté tan pronto en como la idea llegó a mí, ellos odiaban fuertemente mi relación con Jaspe, de hecho desde hace un año no se han puesto en contacto conmigo debido a cierto incidente que paso en el día de acción de gracias.

Al final me resigne y terminé llamando Steven pero mientras escuchaba el tono de marcación una mejor idea se coló en mis pensamientos.

7-7-7-7-7

– ¿Qué sucede? –fue lo primero que escuché cuando abrí la puerta. Peridot se veía bastante atractiva, vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa verde con una corbata. –Steven dijo que querías hablar conmigo –anunció.

Asentí levemente mientras le hacía una seña con la mano para que ingresara a la casa. Cuando Steven contestó más temprano esa mañana le pedí que le dijera a Peridot que necesitaba hablar con ella. Al parecer por la vestimenta de la chica rubia ella ha venido a verme después de salir del trabajo.

–¿Quieres algo de beber?–pregunté tratando de llevar la situación de manera tranquila.

Peridot negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba asiento. Se veía cansada, apuesto que la razón probablemente tiene que ver con su trabajo o su novia.

–Esperaba que pudieras hacerme un favor.

–¿De qué se trata? –cuestionó dudosa y levantando la ceja.

–Necesito ir a casa de mi ex novia a recoger mis cosas, me preguntaba si pudieras llevarme y traerme –dije tratando de ser lo más directa posible.

–No lo sé, realmente preferiría no involucrarme –me contesto mirando a otro lado.

– ¿Involucrarte? –pregunte. Estreche la mirada un momento confundida, probablemente Steven le había dicho algo.

–Olvida eso –respondió.

–No quiero ser una molestia para Steven, él ya hecho demasiado por mí –admití tratando de que ganar simpatía. –Además no creo tener el valor para poder ir sola y enfrentarla.

–¿Dónde vive tu ex? –dijo después de un rato de silencio en lo que parecía considerar las cosas.

–En Ocean City.

–Salgo temprano el jueves. Paso por ti a las dos en la gasolinera que está afuera de la ciudad –indicó antes de suspirar profundamente.

7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7-7

–Así que está era la puta con quien me engañabas –Dijo Jaspe en cuanto nos miró, me sentí bajo su escrutinio mientras cernía impotente en el marco de la puerta.

Estábamos frente a la puerta de su vivienda ubicada en el tercer piso de un lujoso condominio. Su apartamento contaba con 4 habitaciones, dos baños completos, cocina estilo contemporánea, sala y comedor.

Peridot quien se encontraba a mi lado se encogió un poco y bajo la mirada tratando de no hacer contacto con esos ojos miel casi amarillos llenos de odio. Parecía intimidada cosa que no me sorprendió, la diferencia de altura era considerable, por otra parte las cicatrices causadas por quemaduras en el cuerpo de Jaspe también causaban una fuerte impresión, siendo la más notoria una franja que se extendía horizontalmente atravesando ambos ojos. Además la mano izquierda de Jaspe estaba vendada, un pedazo de lo que parecía un enorme hematoma se asomaba a pesar de eso.

–Ella solo vino a ayudarme. La que solía salir con putas en nuestra relación eras tú. –No sé de donde tuve fuerza de contestarle de tal manera.

Jaspe gruñó pero se apartó de la puerta. Exhalé con alivio antes de entrar, sujeté la manga de la sudadera de Peridot para que me siguiera.

El departamento estaba casi igual a como lo recordaba a excepción de dos cosas, las pertenencias de su nueva novia ya estaban en la casa y el notable desastre por todas partes. Los sillones se encontraban rebosantes de ropa, una fina capa de polvo era visible en los muebles mientras que en algunas partes de las paredes color terracota había manchas oscuras. El piso de linóleo parecía ser el que peor trato había sufrido.

– ¿Dónde están mis cosas? –cuestione mirando alrededor.

–Justo en el puto lugar donde las dejaste. –respondió fuertemente. Yo solo negué con la cabeza, esperaba que por lo menos hubiera tenido el detalle de juntar mis pertenencias para salir lo más pronto posible de ese lugar.

Caminé en dirección al dormitorio principal, con Peridot detrás de mí. Era un amplio lugar pintado de color arena, la cama King size, estaba destendida, las sábanas de satén se arrastraban por el suelo, una correa llamó mi atención semi oculta entre las cobijas. Una vez lo examiné con más detenimiento me pude percatar que aquel objeto era un arnés con un dildo aunado a él. Peridot fingió que no lo vio.

Me traslade hasta el closet para comenzar a vaciar mis cosas, pateé algunas latas de cerveza antes de poder llegar a él. Dejé las cosas en la cama, entonces me di cuenta de que no llevaba nada para trasportarlas, habría pensado que Jaspe por lo menos tendría todas mis cosas guardadas.

–Espera aquí –le indiqué a Peridot quien solo asintió, parecía asustada. Me dirigí a la cocina para buscar un par de bolsas reteniendo un profundo suspiro.

–Así que sólo vas a dejar que esa perra este dando vueltas por nuestro hogar –escuche a su novia quejarse. _¿¡Su hogar!? ¡Yo viví casi dos jodidos años aquí!_ Mis puños se cerraron con fuerza mientras una profunda necesidad de golpear a esa tipa se hizo presente en mi interior, un nudo se formó en mi garganta del cual me deshice mordiendo la parte interior de mi mejilla.

–Cállate, deja de quejarte es debido a tu puta insistencia que está aquí –espetó Jaspe –Por lo menos ella mantenía limpió el departamento.

Una expresión de satisfacción se formó en mi rostro debido a la respuesta de Jaspe, aprovechando que me encontraba de espaldas de ellas. Tomé las bolsas de un cajón situado debajo del fregadero y volví a poner mi expresión neutra para regresar a mi ex dormitorio...

Peridot me dio una mirada de simpatía cuando entré, yo solo desvié la mirada. Vacíe los cajones que me pertenecían tanto los del closet como los del tocador, para mi sorpresa casi todo se encontraba igual. Intenté mantener mi mente distraída mientras empacaba todas mis pertenencias en las bolsas, Peridot doblaba la ropa y yo solo la arrojaba.

Al final llamé a Jaspe debido a un hueco dentro del closet indicaba que faltaba un cajón ahí.

–Jaspe– vociferé.

Ella entro segundos después con su novia detrás como sombra.

–Ah eso –dijo cuándo notó donde apuntaba mi dedo índice. Sacó el cajón faltante de abajo de la cama. Estaba roto de uno de los bordes e incluso tenía gotas de sangre. Probablemente lo rompió en uno de sus ataques de ira, eso explicaría su mano vendada. Por ultimo tomé mi computadora de escritorio y cuadernos de la habitación que utilizábamos como oficina. Eso era todo, ella siempre se rehusó a que yo comprará muebles. Siempre me dijo que ella me debía proporcionar todo lo que necesitaba. Algunas lágrimas amenazaron a caer de mis ojos pero me resistí, no iba a dejar que me vieran llorar, terminé de empacar todo tan rápido como pude, necesitaba salir de ahí con urgencia.

Para sacar todo tuvimos que hacer dos viajes, a pesar de su estatura Peridot llevó lo más pesado. Supongo que en sus ojos me veía sumamente frágil en ese momento. Una vez en la seguridad del auto de Peridot lágrimas cayeron de manera inconsciente mojando todo mi rostro, me sentía impotente e inútil.

–Lo manejaste increíble –Peridot intentó consolarme, una de sus manos froto mi hombro izquierdo con suavidad, yo solo lloré aún más fuerte.

–Vamos Lázuli, todo está bien –intentó asegurarme, pude notar un levé tono de desesperación. Obviamente no era buena en consolar gente, me hubiera gustado que Steven estuviera en su lugar.

Ella arrancó el auto y comenzó a manejar con rapidez. Nos detuvimos después de algunas cuantas calles después. Escuché que Peridot salió del auto y levanté mi cara que se encontraba oculta entre mis manos, solo para ver que se alejaba a gran velocidad corriendo.

Las lágrimas me hacían casi imposible ver, quería dejar de llorar, odiaba sentirme de esa manera, estaba tan frustrada conmigo misma. Sin pensarlo dos veces apreté un botón ubicado debajo de donde se encontraba el estéreo del auto, este se sumió al instante.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que el botón saltara. Lo sujete entre mis dedos titubeantes y deslice con rapidez el pantalón de mezclilla que vestía hasta mis rodillas. Tome una profunda respiración y deje que la pequeña pieza de plástico y metal caliente se llevará todo mi dolor, un profundo ardor se extendió por la cara interna de mi muslo izquierdo mientras mi piel se quemaba. Casi enseguida las lágrimas emocionales fueron sustituidas por lágrimas de dolor.

Me sentí mejor casi al instante, deje de llorar y me seque todo el rastro de humedad en mi cara, compuse mi ropa y deje el encendedor de cigarros del auto en su lugar. Pasaron unos minutos para que Peridot regresará, traía consigo una bolsa de plástico. En cuanto entró de nuevo al automóvil pude notar una expresión sorprendida.

–Hey, ya estás mejor –comentó. –Siento haber salido corriendo pero es la costumbre, siempre que Amatista se siente mal un poco de comida suele animarla –explicó extendiéndome lo que parecía ser comida China. Comimos en silencio en el estacionamiento de la franquicia.

El camino a casa fue silencioso pero considerablemente cómodo. Una vez llegamos Peridot rápidamente abrió la cajuela y comenzó a cargar cosas, ella me indicó que solo le abriera la puerta, me sentía tan mal que obedecí sin decir nada, también estaba el hecho de que aun podía sentir ardor en mi pierna.

Dejó lo último que faltaba en el piso de madera y me miró, sus ojos mostraban simpatía. Odiaba la maldita expresión en su rostro, _¡No necesito tu compasión!_ Tenía ganas de gritarle que me dejara sola. En cambio suspiré y deje que mis deseos egoístas me dominarán, la abrace con fuerza. Ella se tensó al contacto pero después de unos segundos me regreso el abrazo.

–Es bueno ver que estas bien, tú no mereces eso –susurró en mi oído causándome un leve cosquilleo. Tuvo que pararse de puntitas para hacerlo.

No sé cuánto tiempo me aferré a ella pero disfrute profundamente la sensación y calidez que emanaba de su cuerpo. Enterré más fuerte mi cara en su cuello disfrutando la diferencia de altura, nunca había abrazado de esa manera a alguien más pequeño que yo.

Me separé lentamente, esta vez su expresión consistía en una pequeña sonrisa. Así que volví a abrazarla con más fuerza, su mentón se encontraba recargado en mis pechos, pude notar un leve sonrojo cuando se alejó.

–Gracias por todo –musite –Siento que hayas visto eso.

–Nada de eso fue tu culpa –dijo Peridot, sosteniendo brevemente mi mano entre la suya. Se veía un poco afectada por todo lo que había visto, incluso yo a pesar de estar acostumbrada no me siento de la mejor manera. Nos despedimos torpemente después de eso.

La verdad estoy bastante satisfecha con este capítulo y lo estaría aún más si me dicen que tal les pareció... ( xD dejar un comentario nada les cuesta).


	4. Le roi des Ombres

**Capítulo 4.**

Es posible que deseen volver a leer la parte final de este capítulo ya que hice algunos cambios.

 **Le Roi des Ombres.**

El título de este capítulo proviene de una canción de Mathieu Chedid. La verdad me tardo bastante en poner títulos, así que para mí es más sencillo ponerlos usando nombres de canciones que a veces incluso sirven de inspiración.

El sonido de algo acuoso golpeado contra el ventanal a mi lado me sacó de un profundo estado de ensoñación, giré la vista por instinto para percatarme de que aquel objeto dejaba un rastro rojizo mientras se deslizaba por el vidrio. _"¿¡Es una albóndiga!?"._

Desconcertada, rápidamente quite la computadora portátil de mis piernas y me levanté de la cama aproximándome al ventanal, dos conocidos se encontraban en el piso de abajo recargados casualmente en el barandal de madera, uno de ellos sostenía una caja de pizza abierta y el otro parecía estar preparándose para lanzar otra bola de carne.

Negué con la cabeza después de ver como un proyectil fallido caía al piso uniéndose a los tantos que ya se encontraban ahí. El movimiento de mi cabello pareció llamar la atención de Buck porque segundos después me agitó su mano. Cerré la laptop y desconecté el cargador antes de ir a la entrada principal, Buck y Sour Cream ya estaban ahí.

– ¿Quieres ir a una fiesta? –preguntó impasible el hijo del alcalde como si el hecho de aventar comida directamente en una ventana fuera algo trivial, ni siquiera quiero pensar en el desastre que dejó en el piso…

–Seguro, solo dame unos minutos para cambiarme –respondí tratando de parecer indiferente. Debido a que no había tenido intensiones de salir ese día, desde la mañana me encontraba vistiendo con ropa cómoda y desgastada.

–Genial, te esperamos en mi auto –expresó levantando el pulgar. Cerré la puerta antes de dirigirme al baño, tome una muy breve ducha y me preparé para salir lo más rápido posible. Después de mi encuentro con el trio de amigos en la playa habíamos salido un par de veces a diversos lugares como al Arcade, el parque de diversiones y más recientemente al cine. Era bastante agradable pasar el rato con ellos, me permitían olvidar mis problemas y sentía que de alguna manera me estaba adaptando a mi nueva vida.

Aborde la parte posterior del automóvil de lujo junto a Sour Cream, Jenny conducía y Buck era el copiloto a pesar de ser dueño del auto, ser hijo del alcalde parecía tener considerables beneficios. Salimos de la ciudad rayando el límite de velocidad.

–Estamos fuera de pastillas –se quejó Buck bajando el volumen de la música, estaba sacando diverso frascos y recipientes pequeños de la guantera.

–Estoy segura que tú acabaste con todo –lo acusó Jenny sin dejar de mirar su teléfono celular a pesar de que se encontraba conduciendo.

–Solo tenemos que hacer un pequeño desvió –dijo Buck encogiéndose de hombros. –Esto es para ti, tienes que probar esto –esta vez Buck se dirigía a mí, extendió un pequeño frasco cilíndrico de vidrio que tomé tras darle una breve mirada. En su interior se encontraban dos tipos diferentes de hojas hechas trizas, una de ellas era marihuana y la otra de color más opaco no pude identificarla.

–Esa cosa va a hacer que te alucines en serio –comentó Sour Cream.

–¿Qué es? –cuestioné, aunque no tenía problema en probar cosas nuevas quería saber que sustancias introducía a mi cuerpo.

–Se llama Salvia –contestó Buck mirando por encima de su hombro. Asentí mientras continuaba mirando el contenido del frasco.

El resto del camino paso en relativa calma hasta que llegamos a cierta zona de la otra ciudad, las calles estaban poco iluminadas y casi vacías, era bastante notorio que no era un buen vecindario, diversos grafitis se extendían por las fachadas de las casas, incluso me percaté de que algunas paredes presentaban marcas como si hubieran sido balaceadas.

– ¿A dónde vamos? –cuestioné con un poco de temor mientras continuaba contemplando las lóbregas calles.

–"The forge", la forja o herrería como quieras llamarla –expresó el chico de lentes con la vista fija enfrente –solo mantente cerca.

Asentí aunque su respuesta fue bastante vaga, supuse que tendría que esperar a que llegáramos ahí para averiguarlo. Hace tiempo habría sido más insistente respecto a donde nos dirigíamos pero desde que comencé a salir con Jaspe me acostumbre a sólo aceptar las cosas que pasaban a mí alrededor, preguntas o cuestionamientos parecían molestar con bastante facilidad a Jaspe.

¿Una lavandería? Levanté la ceja mientras observaba el enorme letrero con la inscripción "Lavandería Brillante". Jenny estacionó el auto entre dos columnas color azul cerca de la entrada.

–Yo me quedo aquí –expresó Sour Cream sacando un cigarro normal de su chaqueta y colocándolo entre sus labios.

Todos los demás a bordo descendimos, Buck se apartó un poco para realizar una breve llamada telefónica y en menos de un minuto una pesada puerta de metal que se encontraba al costado se abrió. No parecía una fiesta en lo más mínimo.

Traté de mantener la calma aun cuando la oscuridad me rodeó impidiéndome la visión, sentía desconfianza y sería mentira si dijera que no estaba asustada. Tomé la mano de Buck mientras caminábamos atrás de la persona quien había abierto la puerta, por suerte nos detuvimos después de caminar tan solo unos metros.

–Es una sorpresa verlos, sólo ha pasado una semana desde la última vez que me visitaron –expresó la persona extra antes de reír divertida, era la voz de una mujer. Se alejó un poco para encender una bombilla en medio de la habitación. Una vez todo se iluminó me separé de Buck y mire a mi alrededor, había una mesa de metal en el centro y una maleta sobre ella, fuera de eso parecía que era una lavandería como cualquier otra, diversas máquinas de lavado se encontraban en casi todas partes. La mujer por su parte era más alta del promedio y de complexión robusta, su cabello pintado de colores se encontraba en rastas y tenía un tatuaje en forma de estrella en su hombro izquierdo. Su ropa consistía en una blusa de tirantes negra y en su cintura una pistola de nueve milímetros sobresalía desde sus jeans.

–Buck quiere estar drogado todo el tiempo –se quejó Jenny negando con la cabeza.

–Han sido semanas aburridas –desestimó Buck encogiéndose de hombros. –Estamos a punto de ir a una fiesta ¿Quieres ir Bismuto?

–No puedo, tengo un nuevo cocinero en el sótano y necesita supervisión, tienes que probar su cristal, el muy bastardo logra que sea de color azul.

–Ponme medio gramo –dijo el hijo del alcalde antes de dirigirse a la maleta, en donde comenzó a esculcar su contenido. Bismuto asintió mientras extraía una bolsita transparente con cristal azul de su bolsillo.

–Por cierto, quién es la nueva –preguntó al notar mi presencia, todo su semblante cambio al instante, un leve escalofrió recorrió mi columna al ver la forma en la que me observaba.

–Es Lapis, nuestra nueva integrante, puedes confiar en ella –comentó Buck mientras extraía pequeños pedazos de aluminio y papel degrade de una cigarrera metálica que sacó de la maleta. Una pequeña sonrisa se mostró en mi rostro al escuchar que me consideraban parte de su grupo ahora.

–No llegue a donde estoy confiando en la gente –contestó arqueando la ceja, era evidente el tono molesto en su voz, pude notar un breve movimiento de su mano hacía su arma, me quede congelada al instante.

–Deja de ser una perra, todo está bien soy un buen cliente, ven aquí y dime cuánto es de esto –replicó calmadamente el chico de cabello castaño señalando con su brazo los diversos alijos situados en la mesa.

–¡Es la última puta vez que traes a alguien nuevo aquí sin decirme! –amenazó golpeando la pared con su antebrazo antes de ir en dirección a la mesa. Yo solo me encogí en mi lugar por el sonido de su voz, Jenny se aproximó segundos probablemente al notar mi estado de lividez.

–Por cierto me dijo Zircon que todavía le debes dos grandes –expresó Bismuto contando los billetes que ahora se encontraban en su mano, parecía estar más tranquila ahora que tenía una considerable cantidad de dinero en su poder.

–¿En qué mierda estas metido ahora Buck? –reclamó Jenny cruzando los brazos.

–Tuve una maldita sobredosis hace un par de semanas y terminé en el hospital, Zircon me ayudó a evitar problemas después de que llamarón a la policía. Mi padre habría estado loco si se hubiera enterado –respondió acomodando su cabello con la mano. –Iré a pagarle la siguiente semana, aunque se excedió bastante con el precio.

–Es tu culpa por ser un imbécil –bromeó Bismuto golpeando levemente su hombro. Buck frunció el ceño antes de guardar las diversas drogas de la mesa en sus bolsillos. Se despidieron brevemente después de eso. Una vez estuve de nuevo en la seguridad del automóvil me sentí más tranquila, si alguna vez volvemos a venir por aquí definitivamente no pienso volver a entrar.

7-7-7-7

El resto del trayecto paso de manera tranquila en especial después de que salimos de la zona peligrosa de la ciudad para ingresar a la que fácilmente podría describir como la parte roja. Esto lo digo basándome en el hecho de la enorme cantidad de prostitutas y los locales de alterne que fui capaz de ver durante el trayecto. Nos desviamos un par de calles hasta que nos detuvimos enfrente de unos lujosos apartamentos, Sour Cream le hizo una seña al portero e inmediatamente nos abrió una puerta automática que dirigía al estacionamiento subterráneo, condujo con lentitud hasta estacionarse a lado de un deportivo rojo, ambos automóviles estaban en una zona delimitada con color amarillo y con las inscripciones 6B pintadas en el suelo.

–Mierda mi padre está aquí, vamos a tener que regresar a ciudad playa a menos que quieran dormir en el auto –comentó el DJ mientras pasaba su mano por el cofre del auto.

–Cómo si no lo hubiéramos hecho antes –declaró Jenny estirándose.

–Esta vez somos cuatro, a alguien le va tocar dormir en la cajuela –bromeó Buck colocándose un blunt de mora en la boca el cual había armado durante el trayecto. –Sólo asegúrate de estar lo suficientemente sobrio para que puedas conducir o voy a tener que ver a Zircon más pronto de lo que me gustaría.

Sour Cream asintió era su turno de conducir de camino a casa. Una vez fuera del estacionamiento caminamos un par de calles hasta llegar a nuestro destino. Las palabras "Le Roi des Ombres" se encontraban escritas en un gran anuncio de neón adornando la entrada. Buck parecía conocer al enorme hombre quien vigilaba la entrada porque nos dejó pasar al instante sin molestarse en revisar nuestras identificaciones.

Dentro la temperatura era elevada, una gran cantidad de personas bailaban en el centro de la pista mientras otras tantas bebían en las mesas ubicadas en los alrededores. Casi tan pronto como entramos nos separamos, parecía que el trio frecuentaba lo suficiente ese lugar como para conocer gente por todas partes. Yo terminé dando vueltas alrededor para ver qué tipo de sito era en el que me encontraba.

–No parece que te estés divirtiendo –comentó el hijo del alcalde mientras se acercaba, los dos chicos que habían estado intentado llevarme a la pista de baile se alejaron en cuanto se aproximó. Después de todo eran bastantes obvias sus intenciones de llevarme también a la cama.

–Deje de frecuentar este tipo de lugares hace tiempo –respondí defensiva con los brazos cruzados.

–Ni siquiera has bebido nada –expresó mirándome a la cara, obviamente él ya había tenido un par de bebidas por la forma en que su cabeza se inclinaba hacía la izquierda. –Te voy a ayudar a integrarte, este es uno de los mejore sitios para ir de fiesta.

Esbozó una media sonrisa para después acercarse a uno de los taburetes enfrente de la barra de bebidas, específicamente a una linda chica pelirroja de buen cuerpo que se encontraba bebiendo bourbon, Buck susurró en su oído antes de que la chica volteara a verme, tras un rápido escrutinio asintió, por último Buck sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo puso en la mano de forma disimulada.

Enseguida la chica le hizo una seña al bartender y pidió dos bebidas, él se las entregó casi inmediatamente; se aproximó a mí un instante después sonriendo de manera seductora, me tendió un vaso el cual acepté cautelosa sin saber muy bien lo que estaba pasando. Ella terminó su copa de un sólo trago y me hizo un gesto para que hiciera lo mismo. _"Supongo que no me haría mal relajarme un poco"_ Una sensación de calor se extendió por todo mi cuerpo en cuanto el alcohol paso a mi estómago quemando un poco mi garganta en el proceso.

Apenas si fui capaz de bajar el vaso cuando la chica ya se encontraba a milímetros de mi rostro, lamió la comisura de mis labios antes de comenzar a besarme lentamente, su mano izquierda se aferró a mi cabeza y un leve gemido escapó de mí al sentir su hábil lengua intentando abrirse camino en mi boca, cedí casi inmediatamente.

Su lengua se sentía tan bien dentro de mí que me tomó algunos segundos para notar un pequeño objetó sólido moviéndose en mi boca, desconcertada por el sabor amargo que estaba desprendiendo intenté apartarme pero su mano aún me sujetaba con vigor, ella continúo el beso sin importar mi resistencia.

–Trágate la pastilla –amenazó al apartarse un poco para dejar los vasos en una mesa cercana, a pesar de la dureza de su voz pude notar cierto tono seductor que indicaba dominio, eso me excitó, deseaba continuar disfrutando la atención que me estaba proporcionando así que me tragué el éxtasis sin objetar. Pude sentir como se atoró un poco en mi garganta pero esa sensación fue inmediatamente olvidada como su mano apretó con fuerza mi cuello obligándome a levantar la cabeza para profundizar lo más posible el beso. Se apartó de mí hasta que le faltó el aliento.

Colocó otra pastilla en su boca antes de volver a besarme, sin embargo esta vez fue de forma violenta, incluso me provocó una herida en el labio debido a una intensa mordidas, el sabor a sangre se extendió rápidamente por mi boca, mi respiración y mi latido cardiaco se aceleraron tan pronto como una de sus manos rozó la punta de mi pezón sustituyendo el dolor por placer. Ingerí la pastilla tan pronto tocó el ápice de mi lengua.

Lamentablemente la pelirroja se apartó casi al instante, dejándome completamente enardecida, mi cuerpo necesitaba más de aquel contacto, intenté volver a cerrar la distancia entre nosotras pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo ella colocó su dedo índice entre mis labios, besó rápidamente mi mejilla y se retiró dejando un pedazo de plástico en mi mano.

La observé entre la multitud hasta que se perdió de mi vista, la sensación de calor aún permanecía en mi cuerpo. Desconcertada examine el objeto en mi mano, para descubrir que era una tarjeta de color negro y rojo, el nombre de Scarlett y un número celular estaban en la parte posterior mientras que en la frontal las palabras "Servicios de acompañantes" se encontraban estampadas.

7-7-7-7

Después de recorrer el lugar una vez más, tratando además de evitar cualquier tipo de compañía molesta, me encontré con el trío reunido en una mesa, habían ordenado una cubeta de cerveza, Jenny y Sour platicaban despreocupadamente mientras que Buck tenía a una chica sentada en sus piernas, nada más me acerqué, Buck levanto el pulgar y me dio un gesto para que tomará asiento.

Asentí mientras que por primera vez en mi mente consideraba el hecho de que el grupo de amigos no parecía tener ningún problema acerca de mi gusto por las chicas, para ser honesta ni siquiera era consciente de que sabían al respecto. Ellos no parecían tener ningún problema, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en mi rostro ya que algunas personas se distanciaban o incluso de alejaban cuando conocían mi sexualidad. Me alegraba profundamente que con ellos no ocurriera eso.

Un par de chicos bastante ruidosos se aproximaron no mucho después, hablaron brevemente con Jenny y terminaron llevándonos a todos a la pista de baile. Intentaba moverme con la música pero era complicado, me sentía torpe y confusa, de repente una leve sensación de nauseas de presentó, yo culpé erróneamente al alcohol. La sensación se mantuvo durante un rato y después se convirtió en un extraño vacío extendiéndose a través de mi estómago. De repente la euforia comenzó a invadirme y toda mi inhibición desapareció casi al instante, el latido de mi corazón se aceleró pero lo atribuí a que me encontraba bailando, cuando me percate que el latido iba al mismo tiempo que la música me di cuenta que las pastillas estaban haciendo efecto. Nunca antes había tomado esa droga por lo que los efectos eran bastantes desconocidos para mí, a pesar de ello decidí disfrutar el momento sin preocuparme de las consecuencias. Las luces de neón brillaban con más intensidad y las por algunos momentos las voces de las personas a mí alrededor eran más claras que el sonido de la música.

Después de bailar un rato considerable el volumen de la música disminuyo repentinamente, al parecer alguien muy intoxicado había derribado una de las bocinas, aprovechando el momento me dirigí por un par de tragos para después hablar un poco con la gente alrededor, eran muy agradables tal y como Buck decía, incluso con algunos pude sentir una profunda conexión. La música volvió a su volumen habitual y yo solo pude continuar bailando.

7-7-7-7-7

Lo primero que noté fue el inusual techo color blanco, la extraña sensación de calma en mi interior enseguida se transformó en incertidumbre, me levanté de golpe y mire a mi alrededor, por algunos segundos sentí mi pecho oprimirse y mi dolor de cabeza aumentar al notar que una persona estaba conmigo en la cama, no recordaba nada. Respiré de forma entrecortada mientras examinaba mi alrededor, para mi suerte el lugar en el que me encontraba era desconocido y no el departamento de Jaspe tal y como había pensado al principio. Además todavía tenía mi ropa del día anterior, aunque eso no era una señal precisa de lo que había o no hecho me hizo sentirme mejor.

Era una amplia habitación de color menta, con dos camas individuales colocadas en los extremos y un escritorio en medio. Rápidamente destapé a quien se encontraba a mi lado en la cama, era Sour Cream para mi fortuna _(por lo menos lo conozco…)_ , él se encontraba durmiendo profundamente a mi lado totalmente vestido, incluso tenía sus zapatos. Un destelló de memoria me golpeó de repente, estábamos fumando marihuana en el auto en el camino de regreso a la ciudad, me alegró de que las calles estuvieran vacías o probablemente hubiéramos sufrido un accidente.

–Hey Sour –dije moviendo con brusquedad su cuerpo, él se giró y gruño un poco pero no despertó.

– ¿Dónde estamos? –pregunté nada más abrió los ojos, estaban rojos y debajo de ellos había unas profundas ojeras.

– ¿Eh? –contestó mirando alrededor, obviamente conocía el lugar o de lo contrario no parecería tan calmado, de los tres amigos puedo decir con seguridad que él es el más sensato. –Necesito agua –declaró, frotando sus ojos, su cabeza se ladeaba un poco a la derecha.

– ¿Dónde estamos? –insistí, aunque mi enojo era conmigo misma no pensé dos veces para exteriorizarlo. Ya era suficiente molestia no recordar un par de fragmentos del día de ayer.

– ¿Qué hora es? – cuestionó confundido y perdido, su voz sonaba lenta y rasposa, se froto los ojos con pereza.

–No lo sé –respondí estridente.

–Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de las diez –musitó recordando algo, su coherencia parecía estar volviendo. Sólo espero profundamente que no nos encontremos en una habitación de hotel…

– ¿Dónde estamos? –inquirí una vez más, esta vez el tono mi voz era claramente de irritación, no ayudaba el hecho de que mi dolor de cabeza estaba aumentando junto con la inusual fatiga mental que estaba experimentando.

– ¡Quieren callarse! –gritó Jenny quitándose la manta de encima, ella se encontraba compartiendo la cama situada al otro lado de la habitación. Sour se encogió debido su réplica.

La persona a un lado de Jenny gruño un poco antes de darle un codazo, arqueé la ceja debido a que claramente era la queja de una mujer, intente obtener una mejor vista pero estaba cubierta por las cobijas, sólo podía ver su cabello negro. Supongo que esto explica porque no parecen tener ningún problema con mi orientación sexual…

–¿Dónde está Buck? –cuestione una vez me recuperé de la impresión y dejando mis divagaciones a un lado, el hijo del alcalde no parecía estar en ningún lugar de la habitación, originalmente había pensado que la persona que estaba acostada junto a Jenny era Buck.

–Fue su turno de ir a acostarse con una mujer desconocida –comentó lúdicamente Jenny mientras me daba una sonrisa burlona. Sentí mis mejillas arder un poco debido a la insinuación de sus palabras.

–Deberían dormir un poco más ambos se ven fatal, por cierto estamos en mi casa –expresó Jenny anticipando mi pregunta. – ¡Hey SC! agua –se quejó recostándose dramáticamente y colocando su brazo encima de su frente.

Sour río un poco antes de levantarse titubeante, caminó como pudo hasta el escritorio y abrió la gaveta en donde sacó tres botellas de agua, lanzó rápidamente una a Jenny la cual terminó golpeando accidentalmente a la persona quien dormía (o intentaba dormir) a su lado.

–Lo siento, –expresó asustado de inmediato Sour al escuchar la queja de la chica, Jenny comenzó a reírse.

La chica se quitó las cubiertas con molestia, el Dj se encogió al notar la mirada asesina en los ojos de la chica, para mi sorpresa ella era muy parecida a Jenny, la única diferencia radicaba en su cabello y quizás un poco en la forma de la cara, aun así eran idénticas, era imposible no darse cuenta de que era su hermana gemela… supongo que eso invalida mis divagaciones…

Sour regresó al pequeño espacio que compartíamos antes de darme una botella, ambos bebimos más la mitad de nuestras bebidas en un solo trago.

–Ya sabes la regla SC tienen que salir antes de que mis padres despierten, puedes tomar el auto, no creo que sean capaces de llegar a casa en ese estado –bromeó Jenny señalando las llaves que se encontraban en el buro a un lado de la cama.

–Siento que tengas que compartir cama con Sour pero no cabíamos las tres, además Kiki estaría loca si despierta y hay una persona desconocida a su lado.

–No hay problema, gracias por dejarme quedar aquí.

–Seguro, sólo salgan de aquí a tiempo –comentó Jenny antes de acomodarse para volver a dormir.

Asentí antes de vaciar la botella. Sour dejó ambos envases en el suelo y cada quien se giró al lado contrario, estábamos de espaldas y había una distancia mayor a una pulgada entre nosotros pero a pesar de ello me sentía un poco incomoda, sin embargo estaba demasiado cansada para quejarme o hacer algo realmente, así que solo ignoré la sensación, para mi fortuna tan sólo un minuto después estaba totalmente fuera.

Escuché mi nombre siendo susurrado a la distancia, abrí los ojos desconcertada y tratando de acostumbrarme a la iluminación, la estúpida ventana situada a mi lado hacía que todos los malditos rayos de sol golpearan directamente en mi cara.

Vi como el Dj se levantó, tomó las llaves del auto y me indicó la salida, tratamos de ser lo más silenciosos posibles mientras bajábamos las escaleras para no alertar a ninguno de los miembros de la familia. Abordamos el Jeep pintado como pizza de pepperoni sin ningún incidente.

El camino a casa fue silencioso, obviamente ambos necesitábamos continuar durmiendo con urgencia. Tras una breve despedida baje del Jeep y me dirigí a la casa, subí las escaleras mientras contemplaba en mi mente la opción de tomar un largo baño caliente, sin embargo nada más llegar a la parte superior me encontré con Peridot, ella parecía estar limpiando el desastre dejado por el par de amigos la noche anterior.

Estaba tallando frenéticamente la madera, utilizando los escasos productos de limpieza de los cuales era dueña, eso me desconcertó un poco ya que según recuerdo había cerrado la puerta con llave antes de salir. Era la primera vez que veía a Peridot después de que me acompañara a casa de Jaspe.

–Lázuli –dijo en reflejo cuando giró la vista sorprendida, la madera bajo a mi crujió revelando mi presencia, vaya que la vivienda era antigua.

–Buenos días –conteste tratando de ser educada pero distante a la vez, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era dormir hasta bien entrada la tarde.

–Solo estaba limpiando un poco –se excusó colocando su mano en la parte posterior de su cuello –Cuando llegue estaba atestado de hormigas, siento haber entrado a la casa pero necesitaba algo para limpiar.

– ¿Hormigas? ¿También viven en la arena? –Cuestioné mirando con desagrado alrededor, no me gustaban para nada los insectos.

– ¿Cómo voy a saber yo? Dejando eso a un lado ¿Cómo sucedió esto? –expresó extendiendo sus brazos para enfatizar su punto, obviamente no estaba feliz con el hecho de la comida estaba arruinando la madera.

–Supongo que me perdí de la lluvia de comida –fingí considerar desanimada, Peridot claramente iba a replicar pero el sonido de mi estómago gruñendo interrumpió cualquier cosa que pudo haber estado en su mente.

–¿Cuánto tiempo llevas fuera de casa? –Cuestionó, por algunos segundos pude notar una leve expresión de rechazo en su rostro. Me encogí de hombros como respuesta, lo que yo hacía o donde estaba no tenía nada que ver con ella en lo más mínimo.

–Ese no es tu problema –declaré cruzando los brazos en defensiva. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro cansado.

–¿Qué te parece si vamos por algo de comer? Tengo que hablar contigo de todos modos –expresó con un encogimiento de hombros.

–Lo que tengas que decir puedes hacerlo de una vez –declaré. –Además ahora sólo quiero tomar una ducha e ir a dormir.

Peridot me miró un largo momento en silencio como si estuviera considerando algo antes de volver a hablar –¿Por qué no vas a ducharte? Puedo ir a comprar el desayuno –sugirió casualmente mientras desviaba la mirada.

–No tienes que hacerlo –me negué al instante, Peridot es agradable hasta cierto punto pero en este momento lo que menos quiero es compañía.

–Yo sólo iré, tú vas a pagar por mi comida–agregó extendiendo la mano.

Estuve a punto de negarme de nuevo pero el pensamiento de que Peridot se ha portado bastante amable conmigo desde el principio se presentó en mi mente, posiblemente lo mejor sería mantener las cosas de esa manera, además supongo que le debo el almuerzo por la molestia de la última vez que nos vimos.

Le di una media sonrisa antes de contestar –Está bien, voy por dinero –parecía un buen trato después de todo, ni siquiera estoy segura de tener algo comestible en casa.

Peridot asintió antes de caminar hacía la entrada, sin embargo se detuvo súbitamente, toda su expresión se tornó llena de angustia antes de que comenzara a agitar su brazo frenéticamente. La mire extrañada mientras continuaba con sus movimientos desesperados sin embargo no duraron mucho ya que terminó tropezando con los productos de limpieza. Su cara impacto directamente contra el piso…

–¿Qué carajo te pasa? –cuestioné situándome a su lado para ver si se encontraba bien.

–Había hormigas mordiéndome –se quejó desde el suelo aun frotando su brazo.

–En serio eres torpe –expresé riéndome debido a que cuando tuve una mejor visión de ella pude ver una marcha roja en su frente debido al golpe.

–Aún puedo sentirlas caminando en mi piel –musitó abrazándose a sí misma.

–Vamos, mejor levántate o van a pensar que eres un cadáver y entonces sí que te van a comer –bromeé ofreciéndole mi mano.

7-7-7-7

Tal y como dijo fue por el desayuno mientras yo tomé una ducha, aunque no fue tan larga como había planeado me ayudo a librarme de la sensación de desagrado causada por dormir fuera de casa. Al terminar me vestí con mi pijama para estar más cómoda.

–¿Entonces qué haces aquí? –Le pregunté mientras comía un poco de pollo dulce, para mi sorpresa Peridot había aparecido con comida china.

–Steven me pidió ver como estabas, además quiere saber si estás disponible el sábado –me contestó Peridot mientras pasaba por el catálogo en línea de películas buscando algo de su interés, habíamos acordado ver una película mientras comíamos.

–¿Por qué no vino él? –inquirí curiosa, me hubiera gustado ver a Steven. Aunque pensándolo bien no me habría gustada explicare porque había albóndigas en el piso… lo que menos quiero es que se enoje conmigo por dañar la propiedad de su familia.

–Está muy ocupado con sus actividades extracurriculares y otras cosas, lo podrás ver el sábado, vendrá por ti al medio día.

–Estoy libre. ¿Qué otras cosas?

–Otras cosas –repitió obviamente no queriendo ceder a darme ningún tipo de información. –Vaya que tenías hambre –expresó sorprendida Peridot para desviar la conversación, mi recipiente de comida estaba vació mientras que ella estaba casi lleno.

Me encogí de hombros antes de hábilmente utilizar mi tenedor para tomar un pedazo de pollo de Peridot, ella solo estrecho la mirada pero no dijo nada.

Una vez encontró una película que pensó que ambas disfrutaríamos, nos acomodamos en el sillón con una distancia considerable entre nosotras, no trascurrieron ni siquiera diez minutos antes de que cayera dormida. Cuando desperté el color naranja en el cielo indicaba el atardecer, me frote los ojos antes de trasladarme a la cama extrañamente aún me encontraba muy cansada.

Gracias por leer :)


	5. What You Know (I)

**Capítulo 5**

 **What You Know**

El título de esta canción es de la banda: Two Door Cinema Club.

El capítulo 5 fue modificado en su totalidad, prometo no volver a tomar tanto tiempo en actualizar (/.\\).

El sol desprendía una agradable calidez que noté nada más salir, baje las escaleras de madera con rapidez antes de poder sentir el pasto en mis pies, era una sensación que disfrutaba profundamente. Tomé asiento en una pequeña franja de césped en la cual se encontraban parte de la estructura de la casa, estaba fresco y lo suficientemente cómodo como para pasar el resto de mi mañana leyendo tranquilamente.

El libro en mis manos comenzó a resbalarse tan pronto como estuve a punto de quedarme dormida. Me froté los ojos y recuperé el control sobre mi libro antes de ponerlo a un lado para sacar mi teléfono celular, eran cuarenta minutos pasados del medio día. Sacudí mi ropa, eliminando la poca arena que había logrado volar desde la playa debido al viento antes de levantarme, nada más extendí mi pierna izquierda, pude sentirla totalmente adormecida, una sensación punzante y dolorosa se mantuvo por más tiempo del que me hubiera gustado.

Con el flujo de sangre normal en mi pierna volví a entrar a la casa, el reloj indicaba las 12:49, considere por un momento llamar a Steven pero supuse que su ausencia tendría buenas razones, además lo menos que quería era ser una molestia aún más grande para él.

Me dirigí a la parte posterior de la vivienda, la cual estaba hecha completamente de piedra, ya que habían aprovechado la cavidad natural para su construcción. Suspiré con cansancio nada más ver el desorden causado por mis pertenencias recogidas de casa de Jaspe, las bolsas están abiertas y a medio llenar, mientras que la ropa esparcida por todas partes hacía difícil ver una cantidad considerable de suelo, para mi suerte todo estaba fuera de la vista.

Dejé mi libro descuidadamente en el piso ya que no tenía intención de seguirlo leyendo (era jodidamente aburrido) antes de ir a la cocina en donde preparé fideos instantáneos, me senté en la barra de la cocina mientras consideraba que hacer el resto del día. Pensando que saldría con Steven había declinado la oferta del trio de amigos para ir a pasar el rato, era muy posible que todavía estuvieran en la ciudad ya que después de todo Jenny tenía medio turno en la pizzería, 'tal vez debería ir a buscarlos' considere.

Antes de que pudiera llegar a una resolución, mi celular comenzó a sonar, un número desconocido apareció en la pantalla.

–¿Hola? –Contesté con recelo, tal vez debería cambiar de número.

–Hey Lapis, soy Steven –respondió la voz del otro lado del teléfono, exhalé un pequeño suspiro de alivio al escucharlo. –Realmente lo siento pero no creo poder salir contigo hoy, ocurrió una pequeña emergencia –se disculpó, su voz sonaba considerablemente afligida.

–Está bien, no hay problema, siempre podemos salir otro día –le contesté tratando de animarlo, realmente había querido salir con él pero entendía si tenía cosas que hacer.

–En serio lo lamento, la oferta sigue en pie sólo espero que no tengas problema de ir con alguien más, debería estar ahí en cualquier momento.

–¿Eh? No es necesario –traté de negarme, sino era con Steven no quería salir con nadie más, entonces un fuerte golpe se escuchó en el fondo.

–¡Maldición! ¡Perla espera! Peridot estará ahí en cualquier momento –Dijo Steven apresuradamente antes de desconectar la llamada.

Solté un suspiro cansado antes se seguir comiendo, estaba un poco disgustada debido al hecho de que Steven había asumido que iría aunque no fuera con él, fue bastante desconsiderado en mi opinión.

Al cabo de un rato el sonido de un claxon me sacó de mis pensamientos, pensé en ignorarlo pero dudaba que sirviera de algo, de mala gana tiré el envase de mi comida a la basura y me puse unos zapatos rápidamente antes de salir de casa.

El auto de Peridot sestaba estacionado en la arena, el reflejo de los rayos del sol me impedía verla, pero cuando me acerque lo suficiente pude notar una persona extra en el asiento del copiloto, me hizo fruncir el ceño un poco.

–Hey Peridot –la saludé situándome en la ventana a su lado, ella me respondió el saludo con un leve movimiento de su mano.

–¿Lista para irnos? –pregunto levantando unas gafas de sol que llevaba puestas con dramatismo.

–De hecho estaba pensando en quedarme en casa –contesté conteniendo una pequeña risa, sus intentos de parecer interesante son absurdos.

–Oh vamos, es un día agradable, además Steven me lo pidió personalmente, se sentirá aun peor si no vienes con nosotras –agregó la última parte en voz más baja frotando la parte posterior de su cuello.

Mi cara se torció en una pequeña mueca pero asentí con la cabeza, "Steven sólo está tratando se hacerme sentir mejor" me dije antes de abrir la puerta de atrás y deslizarme en el asiento. A pesar de solo haber estado un par de minutos en el exterior estaba agradecida de que el auto tuviera aire acondicionado.

–Entonces ¿A dónde vamos? –pregunté, había permanecido en silencio durante la mayor parte del viaje ya que el par de chicas parecían bastante perdidas en sus pensamientos, sin embargo nada más ver que nos dirigíamos a Ocean City tuve la necesidad de consultar nuestro destino.

–Es una sorpresa –dijo Peridot mientras que Amatista dio un leve encogimiento de hombros.

Nos detuvimos un par de minutos después frente a un fraccionamiento de tamaño considerable, una chica pelirroja apenas unos centímetros más alta que Amatista comenzó a agitar su mano desesperadamente nada ver el automóvil.

–¡Cornalina! –la saludó Amatista con un abrazo, había bajando del auto con una rapidez considerable, ni siquiera pareció importarle que Peridot no había terminado de estacionarse.

–Pensamos que no ibas a venir, te estábamos esperando –le contestó con una enorme sonrisa mientras regresaba el abrazo lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantarla un par de centímetros del piso.

–Oh vamos, sabes que tengo que mantener un ojo en todas ustedes –replicó golpeando juguetonamente a Cornalina en su hombro.

–Eso quisieras, todas sabemos que Peridot está aquí para mantenerte en línea.

–Por lo general estaría de acuerdo con eso pero esta vez tendrá que hacerlo alguien más, tengo otro lugar a donde ir –contestó la chica rubia con una pequeña sonrisa.

–¡Oh, vamos! ¿En serio? Sabes que ya eres parte de la familia al igual que Skinny– se quejó Cornalina extendiendo sus brazos. –¡No puedes hacernos esto!

–Vendré más tarde si tengo tiempo, pero en cualquier caso eres responsable de Amatista –replicó Peridot con voz divertida.

–Parece que no recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que la dejaste a mi cargo –comentó Cornalina con una amplia sonrisa.

–Tienes razón... Amatista no bebas demasiado a menos que quieras dormir en el sofá –le advirtió Peridot.

–Y yo que pensé que cuando dejara de vivir con Garnet y Perla se acabarían todas las reglas –se quejó Amatista dramáticamente mientras su novia negaba con la cabeza y encendía el auto.

–Llámame cuando necesites que venga por ti –se despidió besando brevemente a Amatista a través de la ventana.

–Espero que puedas venir, sabes que siempre eres bienvenida y no hay problema si traes más gente –dijo Cornalina apuntando hacía a mí brevemente. Peridot le dio las gracias y emprendimos la marcha.

–¿Entonces a dónde vamos? –Pregunté por segunda vez, era más sencillo tener una conversación con Peridot sin Amatista presente, aunque no precia tener un problema real conmigo ambas preferíamos mantener distancia. Mi molestia con ella era principalmente por su carencia de educación.

–Deberías deducirlo tú misma, ya estamos aquí –respondió Peridot girando brevemente la cabeza para mirarme.

Tardé un poco de tiempo en reconocer la zona, debido a la afluencia de personas cada vez mayor en la ciudad las cosas tienden a cambiar con rapidez. Me sorprende el notable cambio que ha pasado esta área en específico.

–Steven dijo que te encanta este lugar –comentó Peridot mirando hacía la entrada de "Ocean City Aquarium".

–Uh… sí –musité casi carente de emoción.

–¿Sucede algo? –cuestionó Peridot acomodándose un par de mechones de cabello que habían caído en su cara debido al viento del exterior que se colaba por la ventana, parecía que no había usado suficiente gel el día de hoy.

–¿Podemos ir a otro lado? –pregunté mirando mis pies, aunque el acuario era uno de mis lugares favoritos no tenía ganas de estar ahí en lo más mínimo, tal vez si hubiera venido con Steven hubiera sido diferente.

–Uhh… seguro –respondió Peridot. Pasamos casi un minuto en incómodo silencio antes de que volviera a hablar. –Entiendo que te sientas mal por Jaspe pero no...

–¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con ella! –exclamé irritada. Peridot se encogió en su asiento sorprendida.

–Está bien, lo siento…–dijo con rapidez. –¿Entonces a dónde quieres ir?

–A casa.

A pesar de su constante negativa Peridot terminó por llevarme a casa, intente deshacerme de ella pero para mi molestia parecía empeñada en hacerme compañía

–¿Cómo es posible que no tengas nada de comer? –se quejó Peridot mientras revisaba por tercera vez el refrigerador. _"Si no había nada hace unos cuantos minutos dudo que haya algo ahora"_ pensé.

–Hay comida más que suficiente en los gabinetes –le contesté sin levantar la vista de mi tableta. Nada más estar en casa había tratado de actuar lo más indiferente posible para que captara la indirecta y se fuera, lamentablemente no parecía estar funcionando.

–Aquí solo hay sopa –protestó –sopa instantánea y… ¿es en serio? –cuestionó levantando dos paquetes, el primero era chili con carne y el segundo de puré de papa, ambos instantáneos.

–Prepárame un poco a mi también –dije sin prestar mucha atención. Peridot estrecho la mirada y por un momento pude jurar que bufó ofendida.

–Ahora vengo –masculló antes de salir.


	6. What You Know (II)

**What You Know (2)**

Tras una breve ausencia Peridot regresó trayendo consigo algunas pequeñas bolsas de papel, nada más entrar soltó un suspiro cansado y arrojó un par en la mesa frente a mí antes de tomar asiento en el extremo puesto del sofá.

–¿Quién es Sadie? –inquirí extrayendo el contenido, había cuatro emparedados triangulares envueltos en papel aluminio. Estaban fríos pero parecían bastantes apetecibles así que comencé a comer inmediatamente. La única razón por la cual no había preparado algo de comer era para molestar a Peridot.

–¿Eso importa? –contestó mientras se recargaba en el respaldo de sofá, se retiraba las gafas y utilizaba su antebrazo para cubrirse los ojos.

–Solo tengo curiosidad por saber a quién le robaste el almuerzo –repliqué mordazmente.

Peridot bufó divertida–Por la forma en la que estas comiendo yo creo que estas considerando ir por más, ni siquiera dejaste migajas –dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Un leve rubor tiñó mis mejillas debido a que efectivamente había comido dos emparedados y no quedaba rastro alguno. Peridot rió bastante divertida.

–A todo esto ¿Cómo conociste a Steven? –preguntó de la nada y sin razón aparente, toda mi atención se dirigió inmediatamente hacía ella.

–¿Eso importa? –contrarresté desconcertada y a la defensiva.

–Tengo curiosidad eso es todo –dijo indiferente encogiéndose de hombros.

–Es algo personal –musité desviando la mirada.

–Él confía totalmente en mí sino fuera así no estaría aquí, ¿no lo crees?

Exhalé profundamente antes de hablar, estaba completamente segura de que Peridot conocía mejor a Steven que yo, probablemente nada de lo que pueda decir sería una sorpresa para ella, además supongo que es una forma de conocernos mejor.

–La primera vez que lo vi no tendría más de siete años, siempre ha parecido más pequeño, incluso ahora no parece que tenga edad para ir a la universidad –comencé divagando mientras los recuerdos volvían a mí.

Era un caluroso día de verano por lo cual estuve agradecida de tener práctica, mientras caminaba en dirección a la piscina un pequeño niño regordete llamó mi atención debido a que resaltaba entre la multitud, su ropa le quedaba holgada y estaba llena de tierra al igual que su rostro. Desde la sombra de un árbol observaba a los demás niños del parque jugar, supuse que era tímido así que seguí mi camino sin pensar demasiado en ello.

Para mi sorpresa, cuando regrese un par de horas más tarde todavía seguía ahí. No parecía haberse movido ni un centímetro, su cara además de sucia ahora se mostraba rojiza debido a los rayos del sol que se colaban desde el dosel del árbol a su lado. Trás un rato de consideración decidí acercarme, el chico de alguna manera me recordaba a mi hermano.

–¿Necesitas ayuda? –repregunté mientras me situaba junto a él, para ese entonces la mayoría de los ocupantes del parque eran adolescentes mayores que yo. Aunque era un vecindario tranquilo no era bueno que alguien tan joven estuviera solo tanto tiempo.

El negó con la cabeza sin dirigirme la mirada.

–Bueno llevas un buen rato aquí, así que...

–No debo hablar con extraños –objetó.

–Mi nombre es Lapis Lázuli –dije mientas sacaba una botella llena de mi bolso deportivo y se la extendía.

El chico examinó que estuviera sellada antes de aceptarla, era bastante perspicaz para su edad.

–Ahora no somos extraños –dije, en cambio recibí una mirada de incredulidad absoluta, destapó la botella y comenzó a beber con avidez.

–Puedo prestarme mi teléfono celular para que llames a tus padres o algún familiar –ofrecí tan pronto como dejó de beber. –O si quieres puedo acompañarte a casa.

Todo su semblante pareció horrorizado ante la sugerencia, inmediatamente negó vehemente con la cabeza.

–Alguien vendrá pronto por mí –masculló mirando al suelo.

–Llevas aquí bastante tiempo ¿seguro que no quieres ayuda?

–Estoy bien –afirmó con dureza, toda la simpatía que había ganado pareció perderse en ese instante.

Dejé escapar un suspiro cansado antes de sentarme, recargándome en el tronco del árbol. No iba a dejar a ese pobre chico solo, casi comenzaba anochecer.

–No creo que haya ningún problema si te sientas –sugerí, de hecho me parecía extraño que esperara quieto, cualquier otro niño estaría jugando y correteando por ahí.

El chico pareció considerarlo por un momento antes de asentir, tomó asiento a mi lado en una curiosa posición

–¿A todo esto cuál es tu nombre? –le pregunté tratando de volver a iniciar la conversación.

–Steven –respondió mientras rodeaba su estómago con sus brazos, un leve gruñido se escuchó después de eso.

–Enseguida vuelvo –dije al levantarme y caminar en dirección de una tienda de conveniencia, probablemente el chico ('Steven' si ese era su verdadero nombre) estaba hambriento considerando la forma en qué había bebido el agua.

Tardé un tiempo en volver ya que no tenía idea de que comprar, al final me decidí por un par de hot dogs y una soda en lata, para mí compré una bolsa de Chaaaaps de crema con cebolla.

Steven miró la comida con bastante anhelo, está vez ni siquiera la examinó, tan pronto como la tuvo en sus manos comenzó a comer, tenía tanta hambre que comió el primer hot dog en menos de 30 segundos.

Si bien era consciente de que existían muchas personas menos afortunadas que yo en el mundo, nunca lo había vivido tan de cerca, una profunda sensación de enojo y tristeza me invadió rápidamente. ¿Qué persona de mierda deja a un niño así?

–¿Quieres más? –pregunté una vez terminó con su comida.

–No, está bien, muchas gracias Perla debería llegar pronto –contestó notablemente más tranquilo. Parecía que me había ganado su confianza con ese gesto.

–¿Ella es tu madre?

–No.

–¿Tu hermana?

–No. Ella me cuida mientras los demás están ocupados –tras una breve pausa continuó hablando más bajo como si estuviera diciéndome un secreto– La última vez que volví a casa por mi cuenta solo cause problemas, no me gusta cuando todos gritan –terminó en un tono casi audible.

–No está bien que te deje solo así..

–Perla sufre mucho porque mi mamá ya no está con nosotros, cuando Garnet se enoja con ella parece realmente miserable. No quiero que vuelva a irse por un largo tiempo, la familia es importante, así que está bien si tengo que esperar –declaró con una convicción y madurez que no debería tener alguien de su edad.

–Entonces esperaré contigo ¿está bien? –Steven asintió y ambos comenzamos a comer papitas.

La mujer a cargo de Steven llegó casi al final de la tarde, los últimos rayos de sol iluminaban el horizonte dándole una tonalidad naranja.

Era una mujer delgada de tez pálida, sus ojos estaban caídos y tenía unas profundas ojeras, nada más fijarse en mi frunció el ceño. Quise decir algo pero las palabras no salieron de mi boca debido al enojo, en cambio me dediqué a mirarla lo mas ofendida posible.

–Mira lo traje para ti –le dijo a Steven mientas sujetaba su mano y lo ayudaba a incorporarse. Le había traído un osito de peluche, obviamente el regalo la ayudaba a sentirse menos culpable.

–Gracias –respondió el chico rebozando una pequeña sonrisa.

–Vamos a casa –dijo Perla antes de comenzar la marcha.

–Espera, dame un segundo –le pidió Steven antes de regresar a su lugar junto a mí. –Adiós, gracias por todo, espero volverte a ver pronto –se despidió contento, Perla frunció el ceño una vez mas, tomó por el brazo a Steven y ambos se alejaron rápidamente.

Peridot tenía una expresión indescriptible al final de la historia.

–Volvimos a encontrarnos casi dos años después, estaba jugando con toda su familia en la playa, las cosas parecían mucho mejor, intercambiamos correos y números telefónicos. A partir de ahí supongo que nos volvimos cercanos.

–Realmente Steven nunca dejá de sorprenderme –expresó la chica rubia medio ausente. –¿Te importa si me voy ahora? Debería ir con Amatista –musitó como si estuviera hablando consigo misma.

Asentí pero ni siquiera me dirigió la mirada, sin más se marcho dejando en el ambiente una sensación extraña

7-7-7-7-7

–Tengo que ir a casa ¿vienes o te quedas? –preguntó una voz a la distancia. Tardé varios segundos para identificar su orígen, toda mi mente estaba en una neblina profunda.

Nada más giré mi cabeza un intenso dolor se extendió por mi cuello y hombros, había dormido en una mala posición. Me encontraba sentada en un sillón de una plaza en dónde me había quedado perdidamente dormida después de vomitar (por suerte en el lavabo), el efecto del alcohol estaba aun profundamente afectando mi sistema por lo cual me costó trabajo distinguir la voz de quién me hablaba

–Dame un minuto –respondí mientras frotaba mis ojos tratando de aclarar mi visión borrosa. Una vez todo pareció más claro me dirigí a la cocina en donde tomé dos vasos de agua. Las ganas de vomitar volvieron repentinamente pero logré controlarme.

7-7-7

–¿¡Por qué hay un maldito auto estrellado contra el buzón!? –El volúmen de la voz logró causarme un buen susto, inmediatamente me incorporé tratando de distinguir el origen de semejantes gritos.

–Quieres calmarte –expresé mientas tomaba asiento en la cama, mi corazón latía rápidamente. Peridot enarcó la mirada y un espasmo de furia atravesó su cuerpo.

–Me encargaré de eso más tarde –dije sin prestar atención a su enojo. Estaba a punto de volver a la comodidad de mis cobijas cuando noté a una Jenny somnolienta y desorientada a mitad de la cama.

–¿Te encuentras bien? –inquirí preocupada. Apenas recordaba el haber llegado a casa pero estaba consciente de que Jenny estaba en muy mal estado razón por la cual le había ofrecido pasar la noche. Considerando lo que dice Peridot acerca del buzón parece que fue una buena idea.

–Solo necesito dormir un par de horas más, vaya fiesta la de ayer ¿verdad? –dijo mientras se estiraba.

–¿¡Dormir!? Son las cuatro de la tarde –declaró Peridot mirándonos a ambas con incredulidad e irritación.

–Oh mierda papá va a matarme –dijo Jenny alarmada, rápidamente se levantó de la cama cogió su chaqueta y fue hacía el baño donde se lavó la cara, estuvo fuera de la casa en menos de un minuto.

–Veo que otra vez fue una larga noche –recrimino la chica rubia cruzando los brazos.

–Ese no es tu problema.

–No, no lo es pero deberías de dejar de actuar como un maldito adolescente –espetó antes de salir, por un momento pensé que se había marchado pero casi enseguida regresó y dejó una cacerola encima del anaquel de la cocina, casi derrama el contenido por la brusquedad y rapidez con la que la soltó.

–Muestra algo de consideración y arregla el maldito buzón antes de que Steven venga –dijo antes de retirarse azotando la puerta.

Gracias por leer, comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidos.


	7. If I Ever Feel Better (I)

**Capitulo 7**

 **If I Ever Feel Better (1)**

El título de este episodio es una canción de Phoenix.

N/A Gracias por leer, la verdad pensé que está historia estaba igual que olvidada por ustedes que por mí. :) Por cierto me gustarían sugerencia de personajes (aunque sea de otra serie o un genderbend) para que sea el hermano de Lapis.

*(Eso lo escribí hace un mes :'c siento que las actualizaciones sean más cortas pero así me presiono más para escribir, no quiero volver a dejar varada está historia por meses).

Contemplé bastante satisfecha mi reflejo, el nuevo corte de cabello me hacía parecer un poco más joven, terminé de vestirme antes de salir de casa.

Desde el momento que fui consciente de la preciosa vista que tenía ante mí había intentado observar el crepúsculo a cada oportunidad, por lo general cuando salía con el trío de amigos siempre regresamos al amanecer, lamentablemente ver el cielo en esos momentos era la menor de mis preocupaciones.

Estaba a punto de tomar asiento en el césped circundante a la casa cuando el sonido de un auto llamó mi atención. Por un momento pensé que habían llegado temprano pero nada mas reconocer el Dondai supe de quién se trataba.

–Lapis –me saludó Steven con un fuerte abrazo.

–No esperaba verte hoy –contesté devolviendo el gesto, una sonrisa de felicidad absoluta apareció en mi rostro.

–Pensé que podríamos pasar un buen rato los tres –dijo con un encogimiento de hombros y una breve sonrisa.

Por un momento consideré que hablaba de Connie, fue entonces cuando me percaté de una pequeña figura parada a unos cuantos metros de nosotros, Peridot evitó mi mirada aparentando ver la pantalla de su teléfono.

–Por fin tengo un poco de tiempo libre, ya que es sábado y Connie presenta el *ACT está semana pensé que podríamos pasar el rato juntos.

–¿Qué pasa con Amatista? –pregunté a propósito. Steven le dio una rápida mirada a Peridot, cuando fue obvio que no iba a contestar él continuó.

–Tenía que trabajar hoy.

Asentí distraídamente antes de notar que un silencio incómodo se había cernido sobre nosotros. Steven pareció tomar una expresión indescifrable, probablemente había pasado algo, tal vez con Amatista.

Para fortuna de los tres el momento de incomodidad pareció quedar atrás cuando otro auto se estacionó a un par de metros de nosotros. El conductor bajo casi inmediatamente.

–Steven –saludó Buck golpeando amistosamente el hombro de Steven con su típica indiferencia, sin embargo estaba mostrando una amplia sonrisa. El chico de cabello negro parecía tener la habilidad de animar a cualquier persona.

–Han pasado casi dos años desde la última vez que te vimos –agregó Jenny antes de intercambiar un breve abrazo con él, Sour Cream hizo lo mismo.

–Ya que estás aquí ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? –sugirió la repartidora de pizza pasando su brazo a través de mis hombros y jalándome hacía ella.

–Definitivamente tienes que venir, es la fiesta anual en Surf City –explicó Buck.

Steven me observó curiosamente antes de aceptar la invitación. Había estado tan feliz de verlo que me había olvidado completamente de mis planes de esa noche.

Al final se decidió que Steven iría en el auto de Buck, ya que el trío de amigos parecía deseoso de entablar una conversación más profunda con él. Peridot y yo iríamos en el Dondai.

Aunque el viaje transcurrió con rapidez no pudimos evitar que una rara sensación se formará entre nosotras, Peridot apenas habló y yo ni siquiera me esforcé por mantener la conversación debido a que aún estaba profundamente enojada por cómo había actuado la última vez que nos vimos. Las cosas llegaron al grado de incomodidad que Peridot dejó de mirar el espejo lateral de mi lado, casi chocamos por eso...

Nada más llegar a nuestro destino fuimos recibidas por un aire cálido y húmedo. Decenas de autos se encontraban mal estacionados por toda la playa formando una especie de camino hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, algunos de ellos tenían pequeños puestos improvisados de comida y bebidas, la música proveniente de los estéreos sonaba por todos lados, era un evento bastante grande.

Steven y Sour bajaron un par de cajas de la parte posterior del coche y las llevaron hacia un escenario que obviamente había sido montado a toda prisa (estaba unido con cinta adhesiva transparente), el tamaño de las bocinas causaba un ruido ensordecedor así que nos alejamos de ahí. Una vez el dj comenzó a instalarse Steven regresó a nuestro lado.

–Será mejor que entremos en ambiente –dijo Jenny mientras sacaba una botella de whisky de la pequeña mochila que llevaba. El hijo del alcalde ya tenía preparados un par de vasos rojos en mano. Steven y Peridot miraron sorprendidos mientras el dúo servía el líquido en cantidades considerables únicamente acompañado por hielo.

*Steven declinó amablemente debido a que no tenía edad para beber, la chica rubia por su parte aceptó la bebida pero en todo el tiempo que estuvo a nuestro alrededor ni siquiera la probó.

Poco a poco el pequeño escenario y la pista de baile a su alrededor se empezaron a llenar, al parecer una banda de rock tocaría pronto. Nos alejamos de ahí con la promesa de regresar cuando fuera el turno de Sour.

–Hey mira ahí está Lars –dijo Steven mientras señalaba a un par de metros de distancia, un chico delgado de cabello marrón claro con expansiones en sus oidos estaba charlando con un par de mujeres.

Jenny hizo una expresión de desagrado antes de continuar hablando con un grupo de surfistas.

Steven estaba a punto de ir a saludarlo cuando lo ví fruncir el ceño profundamente, en menos de un segundo cruzó la distancia que los separaba dejándome atrás.

El brazo de Lars que había estado alrededor de los hombros de una chica fue súbitamente quitado por Steven quién literalmente lo arrastró hasta una zona apartada.

–¿¡Qué mierda pasa contigo Lars!? –expresó Steven con enojo notable, su voz también sonaba herida.

–¡Suéltame! ¡Ya deberías saber que soy una basura de persona! –gritó el chico de las expansiones tratando de apartarse. Steven le dio una mirada severa antes de empujarlo contra un poste de luz, Lars golpeó su espalda con fuerza.

Contemplé la escena sorprendida, en todo el tiempo que había conocido a Steven está era la primera vez que actuaba así. Un pequeño grupo comenzó a formarse alrededor de la escena obviamente atraídos por el ruido, Steven tomó a Lars por el hombro y ambos se alejaron de ahí en busca de privacidad.

Una vez pude superar la conmoción de ver a Steven tan enojado decidí volver con Jenny, ya que era poco probable que Steven regresara pronto, ya le preguntaría después lo que había pasado.

Durante mi breve ausencia un par de chicos que habíamos conocido en "Le roi des ombres" se habían unido a nuestro grupo, entre ellos estaba Derrick vistiendo una llamativa chamarra color cian, tenía la mirada desenfocada y vidriosa, su pupila abarcaba casi todo su ojo. Colgando de él se encontraba Sabina con el rostro enrojecido por el alcohol.

Derrick pareció notar mi presencia porque me empezó a hacer señas bastantes confusas para que me acercara, negué con la cabeza brevemente antes de seguir mi camino, no quería ser vista por nadie más.

Sentí que no era conveniente que Steven me viera en mal estado, ya está bastante preocupado por mi sin la necesidad de saber cómo paso mi tiempo libre.

Terminé caminado a una parte más calmada de la fiesta cerca del muelle, la gente aquí estaba mas interesada en comer y montar diversas fogatas sobre la arena. Compré una bolsa de nachos preparados y una lata de cerveza en la cajuela de un auto antes de tomar asiento en una pequeña banca de madera un poco aislada. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí en calma, todo parecía estar mejorando.

Lamentablemente mi momento de felicidad fue interrumpido por Peridot quien parecía estar pasando casualmente por ahí, se detuvo de golpe nada más verme, una expresión confusa adornó su rostro.

–Pensé que no bebías –dije casualmente señalando la lata de cerveza que Peridot sostenía en su mano antes de moverme un poco hacia la izquierda para que Peridot pudiera sentarse. La chica rubia pareció captar la indirecta, se encogió de hombros brevemente antes de tomar asiento a mi lado.

–Solo es una cerveza, no tolero bien el alcohol –expresó casualmente, su tono denotaba cierta indiferencia por lo cual dejé de hablar.

–Por cierto, es bueno ver que arreglaste el buzón –comentó tratando de volver a iniciar la conversación. "¿Se está disculpando?"

–No soy tan irresponsable como crees–agregué dejando la frase en el aire ya que aún estaba molesta por su forma de gritarme. Considerando las pocas interacciones que he tenido con ella no parece ser la clase de persona que le guste disculparse, probablemente piense que tiene la razón, de ser así supongo que es lo único que voy a recibir.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –inquirí ofreciéndole de mi comida como oferta de paz, de nada servía estar molesta con ella, ahora que lo pienso con detenimiento ella es una de las personas además del trío de amigos que más he visto en estos meses. Debo admitir que me agrada bastante y me parece linda la mayor parte del tiempo

–Esos tipos con los que pasas el rato nos arrastraron aquí –respondió sarcásticamente mientras tomaba un totopo.

–Sabes que no me refiero a eso –dije con una media sonrisa. "Aquí vamos de nuevo con la actitud sarcástica" pensé mientras rodaba los ojos.

–El sonido es algo excesivo por allá, ni siquiera podía escuchar mis pensamientos.

–¡Oh, vamos! He estado en tu auto, el volumen de tu música es mucho peor.

–Eso es culpa de Amatista –se quejó levantando sus dedos para dar énfasis–el año pasado tuve que cambiar dos veces el sistema de sonido.

–No intentes culparla, dudo mucho que Amatista escuché Dubstep. ¿Por cierto hay algún problema?

–¿Con qué?

–Con Amatista, no está aquí hoy...

–Tenía que trabajar, ya te lo había dicho Steven –reiteró antes de darle un trago a su cerveza.

–No me refería a eso, las cosas parecían estar incómodas y tensas entre ustedes.

–Eso fue porque literalmente tuvo que obligarme a venir. Pensé que en este punto probablemente ya estaría rota una ventana o algo así. ¡Él realmente se preocupa por ti, no puedes simplemente responder así su hospitalidad! –se quejó la chica rubia subiendo un poco el volumen de su voz. Entonces sentí como si me hubiera caído encima un balde de agua fría.

–Lo siento... No había pensado en eso –dije distraídamente mientas meditaba sus palabras, Steven literalmente se había ofrecido a dejarme vivir en la casa de su familia mientras solucionaba mi vida. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era mantenerla en buenas condiciones y limpia.

–No me importa lo que hagas, solo mantén intacta la casa, no pienso volver a limpiar por ti y definitivamente no te voy a cubrir más –se quejó estrechando la mirada. Me encogí un poco en mi asiento por su tono pero para mi fortuna volvió hablar casi enseguida.

–Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Steven? Creí que quería pasar tiempo contigo.

–Y así era hasta que un tipo llamado Lars lo hizo molestarse, ambos fueron a hablar en privado –dije con un encogimiento de hombros.

–Ese chico es un imbécil –declaró Peridot.

Un chillido estridente nos hizo a ambas dirigir nuestra atención al extremo del muelle. Eran fuegos artificiales provenientes de un pequeño barco pesquero en medio del mar. Comenzó simple, con un par de breves destellos de un solo color hasta convertirse en una serie de intrincados patrones que resaltaban en la oscuridad y se reflejaban en el agua. Ciertamente fue un espectáculo único. Peridot y yo chocamos nuestras latas para brindar una vez terminó casi veinte minutos después.

–Será mejor que regresemos –sugirió Peridot frotando sus brazos, la temperatura había disminuido considerablemente en el poco tiempo que habíamos pasado en el banco.

Asentí mientras observaba distraídamente a un grupo de gente yendo a la parte de la playa dónde ya no había iluminación.

–Espera voy a tirar esto –dije mientras me adelantaba con las latas vacías y la bolsa de nachos. Lamentablemente mi viaje al bote de basura fue interrumpido súbitamente.

–Hey, no esperaba verte aquí...

Y por segunda vez en esa noche pude sentir una sensación de vacío extendiéndose a través de mi estómago.

7-7-7-7-7-7-

El ATC (American College Testing) es un exámen que se utiliza en Estados Unidos para determinar el nivel de conocimientos de los alumnos que desean ingresar a la Universidad. También está el SAT

21 es la edad mínimamente para poder beber legalmente en los Estados Unidos.


	8. If I Ever Feel Better (II)

**Cap 6 b**

 **If I even feel better (II)**

N/A Gracias por leer.

* * *

–Hey, no esperaba verte aquí...

Y por segunda vez en esa noche pude sentir una sensación de vacío extendiéndose a través de mi estómago.

–Vaya sorpresa –dijo animadamente Jaspe colocando su enorme y musculoso brazo a través de mis hombros haciéndome oscilar debido a su peso. Desprendía un fuerte olor a tabaco y alcohol.

Se balanceó torpemente hacia enfrente, parecía que le costaba trabajo mantenerse en pie. No pude evitar estremecerme cuando su cara rozó la parte superior de mi cabello.

–Seguro te acuerdas de ellas –afirmó animadamente señalando a un par de chicas, una de ellas era de tez medianamente oscura, considerablemente alta y corpulenta, como si eso no fuera lo suficiente para hacerla resaltar, tenía cabello rubio muy corto y un visor amarillo traslúcido cubría sus ojos.

Nos habíamos encontrado un par de veces en el pasado ya que había sido amiga de Jaspe desde *décimo grado, a pesar de su actitud taciturna y reservada era bastante amable en realidad.

La otra chica por su parte era pálida, pequeña y esbelta, de facciones increíblemente finas, su cabello negro azulado se encontraba recogido por una diadema, llevaba puesto un pequeño vestido azul cerúleo que abrazaba grandiosamente su figura.

En cuanto me fijé en ella me dio una mirada de aburrimiento absoluto, sin embargo, pude notar un brillo de superioridad total en sus ojos.

–Topaz podrías traerme algo de beber –pidió la chica más pequeña en el tono más meloso que pudo reunir.

–Espera, trae algo para nosotras también –agregó apresurarme Jaspe mientras sacaba su cartera; en su pequeño intento por extraerla de su bolsillo rápidamente terminó poniendo más de su peso sobre mí. Topaz asintió con la cabeza antes de tomar el dinero y marcharse.

–Ciertamente es una sorpresa, tenía entendido que habían terminado –comentó casualmente la amiga de Topaz. –Pero supongo que estaba equivocada... –agregó de manera jactanciosa. Aunque tenía que admitir que era adorable parecía ser una perra completamente, solo espero que no sea la nueva novia de Jaspe.

–De hecho, debería ir a casa –dije mientras trataba de retirar el brazo de Jaspe de mis hombros.

–Solo espera hasta que lleguen las bebidas ¿Está bien? –me pidió mientras utilizaba su mano libre para frotar mi antebrazo derecho provocándome una sensación enorme de incomodidad, una profunda presión en mi pecho se hizo presente en ese momento. Tenía que salir de ahí inmediatamente.

–Te veré después –musité tratando de alejarme, logré apartarme un momento, pero cuando Jaspe dejó de tambalearse alcanzó a tomar mi muñeca, toda su actitud animada y alegre se transformó en una profunda tristeza.

–Quédate un poco más, no te he visto en algún tiempo –insistió en voz baja mientras su mano se posaba en mi mejilla y me miraba directamente a los ojos. –Te echo de menos –declaró antes de comenzar a acariciar mi mejilla con su pulgar.

–¡No me toques! –logré decir golpeando el brazo de Jaspe mientras intentaba poner distancia entre nosotras. '¿Qué clase de declaración de mierda era esa?' Después de todo lo que me ha hecho pasar...

Tomé una respiración profunda e intenté alejar mis pensamientos clavando mis uñas en las palmas de mis manos. No necesitaba que esas emociones surgieran justo ahora. Jaspe intentó volver a sujetar mi brazo, sin embargo, una pequeña persona se interpuso entre nosotras.

–¿Otra vez tú? –preguntó Jaspe cuando su brazo fue apartado súbitamente por Peridot, toda su actitud tranquila e incluso triste fue sustituida rápidamente por enojo. La sola mirada que le dió después fue suficiente para que Peridot diera un paso atrás, su estremecimiento no pasó desapercibido para ninguna de las tres.

–Lárgate –expresó fríamente Jaspe empujando a Peridot a un lado, sorpresivamente la pequeña rubia no se movió a pesar de la clara diferencia de fuerza.

–Vamos Lázuli –me indicó ignorando erróneamente a la mujer más alta.

Jaspe gruñó molesta antes tomar la parte frontal de la camisa de Peridot y atraerla hacía ella con fuerza. Debido al exceso de alcohol en el sistema el movimiento repentino causó accidentalmente que su mentón golpeara con la frente de Peridot.

–Si vas a amenazarme deberías por lo menos asegurarte de poder estar de pie –replicó ingeniosamente Peridot frotando la zona del impacto mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Estaba a punto de advertir a Peridot sobre el temperamento de Jaspe, (obviamente hacerla enojar no era buena idea) cuando un golpe resonó en el aire, la cabeza de Peridot se balanceó violentamente cuando el enorme puño de Jaspe impactó contra su cara. Un segundo ataque directo a su estómago la hizo caer en la arena. Estaba más molesta de lo qué había pensado.

Todo sucedió tan deprisa que lo único que pude hacer fue observar sin haber nada. El leve quejido de dolor que dejó escapar Peridot me hizo salir de mi estupor. La pequeña chica trataba sin éxito de parar la sangre que comenzaba a salir de su nariz en borbotones.

–¿Ya terminaste? –preguntó de repente Aguamarina con actitud indiferente, su tono además denotaba aburrimiento.

Jaspe gruñó, estaba a punto de alejarse cuando notó la presencia de Topaz quien acababa de regresar y parecía estar mirando la escena con curiosidad, le arrebató una de las bebidas que sostenía en sus manos y derribó el contenido sobre Peridot.

–Por tu bien aléjate de ella –declaró antes de marcharse lanzándome con fuerza el vaso de unicel.

7-7-7-7-7

–Estoy bien –espetó Peridot con repentina irritación, supongo que era algo comprensible siendo la quinta vez que respondía a mi pregunta.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo que pudiera decir sus expresiones denotaban exactamente lo contrario. La parte delantera de su camisa que sostenía contra su nariz poco a poco se iba tiñendo de escarlata y un feo hematoma que iba desde su pómulo izquierdo hasta la parte superior de sus labios comenzaba a formarse. Su cabello había perdido la forma y se pegaba molestamente a su rostro debido al gel mojado, por lo menos sus gafas habían resultado intactas...

Afortunadamente llegamos a su auto sin nada más que miradas curiosas por el camino.

–Déjame ayudarte –dije al verla maniobrar para abrir la puerta trasera del auto. Una vez dentro se derrumbó boca arriba, intento hacer presión en su tabique, pero al sentir dolor dejó de intentarlo.

–¿Podrías pasarme un papel de la guantera? –pidió Peridot. –Si puedes llevarme a un hospital te lo agradecería también creo que mi nariz está rota –agregó extendiendo las llaves.

–Hey, ¿Dónde has estado? Sour está apunto de tocar –preguntó de repente Buck saliendo de la pequeña zona rocosa a un lado de dónde nos habíamos estacionado. Una chica castaña muy intoxicada colgaba de su brazo, Buck no parecía muy feliz con eso.

–Tengo que irme –dije señalando a Peridot recostada en el asiento trasero del auto.

–Oh, está bien, te veré después –se despidió con una sonrisa. –Aunque había pensado que solo te gustaban las chicas grandes –agregó en un pequeño susurro antes de marcharse.

–No es eso –repliqué en voz alta, él solo sacudió la cabeza no muy convencido con mi respuesta. Peridot definitivamente no era mi tipo y en este momento eso era totalmente irrelevante.

Exhalé molesta antes de entrar al auto y encenderlo, estaba considerando avisarle a Steven cuándo noté algo peculiar en la palanca de velocidad...

–Solo se manejar manual –declaré.

–Oh... debes de estar bromeando– suspiró con frustración. –Mi nariz me está matando –se quejó tratando de reincorporarse.

–¿No puedes conducir tú?

–¡Ni siquiera puedo dejar de sangrar!

–¡No es mi culpa que intentaras hacerte la valiente!

Un repentino golpe en el vidrio nos hizo saltar a las dos. Steven respiraba acelerado contra el cristal, estaba claramente agitado y preocupado.

–Entonces ¿Cómo sucedió eso? –espetó mientas giraba el volante hacía la izquierda. Sus nudillos estaban blancos de la fuerza con la que sujetaba el volante, estaba claramente molesto.

–Nos encontramos con su ex novia –respondió Peridot desde el asiento trasero.

–Jaspe estaba muy persistente, Peridot tuvo que intervenir para que me soltará –agregué tratando de explicar a grandes rasgos lo que había pasado.

–¿Tú estás bien? –pidió desviando su mirada del camino y volteando a verme con preocupación.

–Gracias a Peridot lo estoy –mentí con alivio fingido. Ciertamente la chica rubia solo había empeorado las cosas, de haberse quedado al margen hubiera escapado sin problemas, después de todo sé como manejar a Jaspe a pesar de lo que estoy pasando.

Peridot esbozó una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha, Probablemente nunca escuche el final de esto, para su tamaño tiene un ego bastante grande. Steven pareció conforme con la respuesta, era obvio que tenía total confianza en Peridot.

Steven condujo rápidamente por la autopista casi desierta, cuando llegamos a la intersección tomó el camino en dirección a Beach City.

–Pensé que íbamos al hospital –comenté cuando pasamos el establecimiento conocido como Big Donut.

–Voy a llevarte primero a casa –respondió colocando suavemente su mano sobre mi hombro. –Necesitas descansar y relajarte un poco –agregó poniendo un poco de presión.

–Yo también necesito descansar, pero no te preocupes puedo esperar –dijo Peridot en tono sarcástico.

–Te he visto en peores condiciones –replicó Steven negando divertido con la cabeza, sin embargo, su postura y semblante estaban tensos. Trataba de aligerar la situación, pero era obvio que estaba enfadado.

–Por lo menos ya no estoy sangrando –comentó la chica rubia.

–Podría arreglar tu nariz ya no parece tan grave. – Durante nuestro pequeño trayecto Peridot se había podido limpiar el exceso de sangre con una botella de agua y una toalla deportiva que tenía en el auto. Aunque su cara ya no parecía estar tan mal, un enorme hematoma en la parte debajo de su pómulo izquierdo comenzaba a tornarse de color morado oscuro.

–¿Estás segura? No quiero acabar peor –pidió mirándome con recelo, yo solo me encogí de hombros como respuesta. –Está bien, realmente no quiero ir al hospital –dijo antes de suspirar pesadamente.

7-7-7-7-7

–Podía caminar perfectamente ¿Sabes? –se quejó Peridot cuando Steven la depositó en el sillón, la había llevado cargando desde el automóvil.

–Solo estas molesta porque dejaste de ser más alta que yo hace mucho tiempo –replicó Steven satisfecho.

–Sigo siendo superior –declaró cruzando los brazos. –¿Podrías terminar con esto rápido? ¿Qué buscas en el armario de hielo de todos modos? –dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a mí.

–¿Armario de hielos? –repetí desconcertada. –Ya sabes un poco de helado para comer mientras pasamos el rato –no pude evitar ser sarcástica al respecto después de ver su mirada de aburrimiento.

–El botiquín esta debajo del lavabo del baño –explicó Steven.

–Lo tengo –dije levantando la caja –pero no hay ningún analgésico, bastaría con hielo por ahora para que no empeore la inflamación, el problema es que tampoco hay...

El chico más alto consultó su reloj antes de hablar –Veré si la farmacia todavía está abierta. ¿Necesitas algo más?

–No, con eso debería bastar, pondré un par de toallas mojadas en el congelador mientras tanto –Steven asintió antes de salir de casa.

Ya que era posible que tardara un poco decidí comenzar a sacar el contenido del botiquín en la mesa frente al sillón para ver qué cosas podrían ser de utilidad. Para nuestra suerte había una pomada para los golpes.

Mientras vaciaba el contenido miré la cara de Peridot, realmente no era tan complicado y probablemente la inflamación solo fuera a peor así que decidí arreglar su nariz lo más pronto posible.

–Levanta la cara –ordené mientras me colocaba frente a Peridot.

–¿Qué hay del hielo? –preguntó preocupada inmediatamente.

–Es para después.

–Mierda –musitó mientras se retorcía en su asiento y levantaba la cara, sus manos se sostenían fuertemente al borde del sillón.

Cuidadosamente coloqué mis dedos formando un triángulo en su nariz, rápidamente la moví al lado contrario poniendo la presión necesaria en el tabique, la chica rubia dejó escapar un gemido de dolor seguido de una respiración entrecortada, la sangre comenzó a fluir de nuevo.

–Eso fue rápido –declaró tomando una respiración profunda.

–Tengo algo de experiencia, sin embargo, deberías ir al hospital, no paras de sangrar –expresé con cierta preocupación.

–De pequeña sufrí de anemia, ahora estoy bien pero mi sangre no coagula con suficiente rapidez –explicó– no me siento mareada así que todo debería estar bien.

Mientras Peridot esperaba pacientemente dejar de sangrar, decidí buscar algo de ropa limpia para ella, caminé a la parte posterior de la casa y moví algunas de mis pertenencias hasta encontrar la bolsa que buscaba.

Revisé un par de prendas antes de encontrar las que consideré más cerca del tamaño de Peridot, parecía ser casi dos tallas menor en comparación conmigo.

Antes de regresar al sillón serví un vaso de jugo de naranja y humedecí un par de toallas (dos de ellas las metí congelador).

–¡Ah! ¿Qué haces? Eso duele –se quejó la chica rubia, tratando de moverse.

–Te estoy quitando la sangre seca, por no mencionar toda la arena que tienes pegada a tu cara –le contesté mientras pasaba la toalla mojada por su mejilla intentando ser lo más cuidadosa posible.

–Pensaba ducharme llegando a casa, con lavarme la cara sería suficiente –objetó haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás, para su infortunio su nariz aún sangraba por lo cual le era difícil moverse.

–No descartes la idea de la ducha tu cabello es un desastre –bromeé pasando juguetonamente mis dedos por su cabello despeinado, se le había vuelto a endurecer, pero al igual que en todo su cuerpo tenía arena pegada a él.

Continuará...

N/A Estoy segura que tomé de otro fanfic la parte de armario de hielos, xd creo que fue del fandom de Megamind.

Décimo grado o también llamado Sophomore asisten los alumnos normalmente entre la edad de 15 y 16 años


	9. If I Ever Feel Better (III)

**If I even feel better (III)**

–No molestes –dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho dándome una dura expresión.

–Por cierto, gracias por lo de hace rato –agradecí de repente mientras limpiaba su mejilla derecha, aunque estaba segura de que había empeorado todo, la pequeña chica saltó inmediatamente para intentar protegerme.

–No estás sola –musitó mirándome a los ojos, debido a su ausencia de anteojos por primera vez pude notar claramente el verde oliva de sus ojos.

–Lo sé.

–No, no lo sabes. Estás pasando por un momento difícil, pero todos están aquí para apoyarte, en especial Steven, demonios incluso yo lo estoy y ni siquiera te conozco del todo –dijo Peridot con convicción sin apartar la mirada.

–No tienes ni idea de lo que estoy pasando –le respondí en voz baja apartando la vista.

–¡Claro que la tengo! –expresó con fuerza. –Mira solo...

–No la tienes –la interrumpí antes de poner distancia entre nosotras. –No quiero hablar de ello, realmente no tienes ni idea. Solo déjame en paz.

Peridot soltó un profundo suspiro antes de hablar –¿Aún no te he dicho como conocí a Steven ¿Verdad? Fue hace un par de años –continuó sin esperar respuesta. –iba a la Universidad, quería tener un poco de independencia así que conseguí un trabajo a tiempo parcial en una tienda de electrónica, siempre he sido muy buena con la tecnología, pero creo que me estoy desviando del tema...

[Flashback]

–No puedo creer lo mala que fue la adaptación –se quejó el compañero de trabajo de Peridot mientras rebuscaba en una enorme caja de cartón con la inscripción "Repuestos" escrita a un lado.

–Ya habían hecho una película, ¿Era tan difícil pasarlo a formato de serie? Todos los personajes son planos y ni siquiera hay lágrimas en los primeros tres capítulos –continuó despotricando.

–Ronaldo puedes apresurarte a buscar, realmente necesito esa pieza –expresó Peridot considerablemente irritada por las quejas sin sentido de su compañero.

–Tú también estarías devastada si hubieras visto lo que hicieron, es una completa basura.

–Por suerte no la vi así que ahora puedo seguir con mi vida –replicó.

–Incluso tengo que admitir que esa basura de CPH es mejor –se jactó. Peridot frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada, sabía que discutir con Ronaldo solo era una perdida innecesaria de tiempo. Había cometido ese error la primera vez que se conocieron y no pensaba volver a hacerlo incluso cuando hablara mierda de su serie favorita.

–La próxima semana se estrena la nueva película de la princesa Koala, ¿Por qué no vamos todos juntos? –preguntó Ronaldo de repente cambiando el tema.

–No lo sé, la última vez que salimos no resultó nada bien –dijo Peridot con un encogimiento de hombros. Había sido un momento bastante incómodo para todos los involucrados debido a la actitud irritante que adoptó Lynn durante toda la salida. Peridot estaba segura de que la novia de Ronaldo la odiaba completamente pero no decía nada por cortesía.

–Tienes razón, es una esnob ¿Qué hace con un nerd cómo tú de todos modos? –bromeó Ronaldo.

–No lo sé, a veces yo me pregunto lo mismo, supongo que tuve suerte –consideró Peridot, debido a su actitud distante apenas interactiva con otras personas, a pesar de estar en una de las Universidades más grandes del país su número de conocidos apenas si ascendía a las dos cifras. Los gustos e intereses que compartía con otra gente eran escasos, en especial con Lynn esta era la razón de constantes peleas sin sentido.

Cosas tan simples como elegir que pelicular ver podía convertirse en un serio enfrentamiento verbal. Para sorpresa de todos estaban a punto de cumplir unos seis meses como pareja y un mes siendo compañeras de habitación. Las cosas sorpréndeteme parecían ir en buen camino desde la perspectiva de Peridot, sin embargo, alguien externo notaría que había algo más pasando ahí.

–¿¡Qué hacen aquí!? ¡Hay un cliente esperando! –El regaño repentino de Aganta hizo saltar a ambos compañeros. La chica rubia incluso estuvo a punto de tirar al piso el PDA que estaba reparando. "Considerando lo obsoleto que está no sería una gran pérdida" pensó.

¡Dejen de holgazanear! –gritó aún más fuerte cuando ninguno de sus empleados se movió.

–Estoy ocupada –dijo Peridot con calma señalando el PDA con el destornillador de estrella en su mano, estaba más que acostumbrada a los gritos de Agata.

La cara de Agata se puso roja del enojo y por un momento Peridot pensó que bien podría comenzar a hiperventilar, sería algo divertido de ver. Sin embargo, la mujer mayor sujetó el hombro de Peridot y literalmente la arrojó fuera de la trastienda.

–Ronaldo no estaba haciendo nada –se quejó entre dientes frotándose su hombro antes de ir al mostrador y poner la expresión más amigable que pudo. Realmente no hubo mucha diferencia.

–Buenas tardes, ¿En qué puedo ayudarles? –preguntó. Frente a ella se encontraba una mujer de tez negra considerablemente alta con un afro. A pesar del día claramente nublado estaba usando gafas de sol. A su lado se encontraba un adolescente de no más de trece años, era blanco de cabello negro y tenía un moderado acné, estaba usando unas sandalias. Ambos eran un tanto peculiares, Ciertamente no parecían vivir en la ciudad.

–Quisiera reparar esté portátil –dijo la mujer negra sacando una computadora de su mochila y poniéndola en el mostrador.

–¿Solo necesitas que reparé la pantalla? –preguntó la chica rubia mientras la examinaba, una enorme grieta dividía la mitad de la pantalla.

–También le cayó agua encima –respondió.

–Eso fue justo después de que Amatista lo tirara de la mesa –agregó el adolescente frotándose el cuello y poniendo una incómoda expresión.

Peridot asintió distraídamente mientras examinaba el modelo y marca de la computadora, realmente no entendía como algunas personas podían ser tan descuidadas con sus cosas o en este caso con las cosas de los demás.

–Es un modelo antiguo, no estoy segura de que sigan vendiendo el panel LCD, además a pesar de que el agua no le haya hecho nada sería más barato comprar una nueva computadora –explicó Peridot.

–Tengo cosas importantes ahí –dijo la mujer, a pesar de su tono calmado Peridot podía notar cierta insistencia.

–¿No tienes un respaldo? –inquirió después de notar que salía un poco agua de la parte inferior, si se habían mojado los circuitos era probable que estuviera inservible. Realmente no quería perder su tiempo en algo así.

–Ese era el respaldo.

–Podrías darle un vistazo tiene recuerdos importantes para nosotros –pidió el adolescente dándole una mirada suplicante.

Peridot dejó escapar un suspiro cansado antes de hablar –Dame tu número te avisaré si logro salvar tu información, pero no prometo nada –dijo la chica rubia sacando su celular.

7–7–7–7–7–7–7

–Siento la tardanza el autobús tardó una eternidad –se quejó Peridot, nada más cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio compartido se quitó el abrigo y los zapatos. –No puedo esperar a que el clima mejore. No estoy acostumbrada al frío –dijo antes de tirarse boca abajo sobre la cama perfectamente tendida.

–Quisiera poder dormir hasta mañana –declaró enterrado la cara en su almohada. –¿Sucede algo? –inquirió levantando la cabeza extrañada por la falta de respuesta.

Tras un breve momento de reflexión soltó un suspiro cansado antes de levantarse, había olvidado (como muchas otras tantas veces) lo mucho que su novia odiaba que se acostara en la cama con la ropa que había usado durante el día.

–Tenía pensado ir a la cafetería ¿Quieres algo en especial? –preguntó tratando de aligerar la situación trivializando el asunto, con suerte todavía quedaban emparedados de atún.

–Me duele la cabeza, solo iré a dormir –respondió Lynn distraídamente desde el otro extremo de la habitación antes de meterse bajo las cobijas. Peridot enarcó ambas cejas confundida.

–¿Esto es por lo de ayer? –preguntó en voz baja mirando la forma oculta de Lynn sobre la cama –Lo siento –dijo inconscientemente después de unos segundos de no recibir respuesta –No debí actuar así, es sólo que estoy cansada, hemos discutido tantas veces lo mismo.

–No quiero hablar ahora –respondió con indiferencia.

Peridot tomó asiento en su cama mientras pensaba que hacer, si iba a la cafetería Lynn sentiría que no se preocupaba lo suficiente por ella y solo haría el problema más grande; ya había ocurrido un par de veces, por otro lado, si insistía en hablar Lynn terminaría por enfadarse aún más. No había un curso de acción correcto, por más que lo intentaba las cosas solo se ponían peor, frustrada paso una mano por su cabello, ella ni siquiera debería estar disculpándose consideró mientras dejaba escapar una breve y hueca risa.

En serio quería que las cosas funcionarán, era su primera relación real después de todo.

7–7–7–7–7–7–7

–Te ves terrible –bromeó Ronaldo tomando asiento cerca del mostrador detrás de Peridot.

–Puedo decir lo mismo que ti –replicó sin molestarse en mirarlo, estaba muy ocupada acomodando las cosas debajo del mostrador.

–Es una posibilidad, pero sé que no hemos estado haciendo lo mismo, no te he visto conectada en un par de días.

–He tenido mucha tarea, vas a tener que esperar para que pueda humillarte de manera online –mintió. Definitivamente no iba a hablar de los problemas en su relación con Rolando, de hecho, probablemente no sabría qué decir, ella misma no sabía que estaba pasando, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que Lynn se estaba distanciando. Razón por la cual no había estado durmiendo bien los últimos días.

–Ya quisieras –comentó presuntuoso. Estaba a punto de recordarle la aplastante victoria de la última vez que jugaron cuando vio a alguien familiar a través del cristal, Peridot levantó las cejas extrañada al notar que esa persona estaba usando la misma ropa con la que se había desmayado en la cama la noche anterior.

–¿¡Dónde está mi celular!? –gritó Lynn mientras arremetía la parte superior del mostrador con su mano. Al intentar levantarse con rapidez Peridot terminó golpeando su cabeza.

–¡Ah! ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó confundida apretando los dientes debido al dolor. Su mano inmediatamente se movió a la parte posterior de su cabeza.

–Dame mi teléfono –exigió con el ceño fruncido mientras extendía la mano esperando que Peridot lo depositará ahí.

–¡No sé dónde está tu maldito teléfono! –respondió Peridot exasperada. –¡Seguramente lo perdiste, ayer ni siquiera podías sostenerte en pie por ti misma! –exclamó perdiendo la calma. Estaba cansada del comportamiento de mierda que había tenido Lynn durante las últimas semanas, ya no sólo tenía que soportar su esnobismo y su mala actitud hacia los demás ahora también se iba de fiesta constantemente. Acción que erróneamente pensó que había dejado durante los primeros dos meses de su relación.

Lynn le lanzó una mirada furiosa pero antes de que pudiera replicar sonó la campana indicado el ingreso de un cliente.

–Hey Ronaldo –saludó el adolescente pelinegro nada más entrar, a su lado se encontraba la mujer del afro.

–Tiempo sin verte Steven. Espero que no estés buscando sobras no vendemos comida precisamente aquí –bromeó provocando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del adolescente.

–Estamos aquí por una computadora –respondió dirigiéndose a Peridot quién parecía estar enfrascada en una pelea de miradas con la mujer frente a ella.

–Deberías irte –expresó cortante la pequeña rubia –Tengo trabajo que hacer –dijo señalando a Steven, Lynn gruñó levemente antes de girar con gracia su cuerpo y caminar directamente hacía la salida, tanto la mirada de Garnet como la de Steven permanecieron en ella hasta que desapareció de la vista.

–Logré pasar tu información a este disco duro, la laptop sirve, pero como ya te mencioné por teléfono el precio del LCD es de $65 dólares, por lo cual decidí dejarlo así, puedes conectarla a un monitor la entrada es VGA, pierde todo el propósito de ser un portátil pero es mejor comprar uno nuevo –explicó Peridot mientras colocaba la computadora y un disco duro sobre el mostrador. –Es un disco externo así que bastará con conectarlo y configurarlo para pasar tu información, el cable viene incluido –continuo –¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Peridot al ver la mirada confundida en la cara de ambos clientes.

–Por lo general nuestra amiga es quien se encarga de estas cosas, pero está de viaje –dijo el adolescente frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza, estaba algo perdido debido a los términos que había usado la pequeña chica rubia.

Peridot soltó un suspiro cansado antes de proceder a explicarles con detenimiento y detalle los pasos a seguir, tras casi quince minutos de infructuosa explicación Peridot se vio sorpresivamente de acuerdo en ir a su casa en su siguiente día libre después de clases. Una vez que se marcharon la chica rubia resopló, vaya que eran bastantes malos con las computadoras.

–Justo lo que necesitaba más trabajo –se quejó Peridot negando con la cabeza.

–Por lo menos te pagaron por adelantado, además necesitas salir más de vez en cuando –comentó Ronaldo sin levantar la mirada de su teléfono.

–Oh vamos, eres incluso más antisocial que yo, nada más hay que recordar la cara de tu padre y hermano cuando les presentaste a tu novia, estaban tan conmocionados de que no fuera una chica en 2D que pensaron que estabas mintiendo, de hecho, sino la conociera también pensaría lo mismo.

–Tengo un selectivo grupo de personas con las que me gusta salir –respondió Ronaldo lo que hizo que Peridot rodará los ojos, con seguridad hablaba de gente friki y fanáticos de la ufología, no es que tuviera problemas con ellos, pero algunos resultaban ser bastante raros e insistentes. –Yo quiero ver la cara de tus padres cuando conozcan a tu novia, ellos ni siquiera saben que eres gay –replicó ingeniosamente Ronaldo.

–Solo cállate y ayúdame a limpiar, has estado casi media hora ahí sin hacer nada –protestó la chica rubia ignorando su ultimo comentario, la relación que tenía con sus padres era difícil y un tema sensible que prefería no tratar en ese momento, estaban en otro estado por lo cual no debía de preocuparse en lo más mínimo, sin embargo Lynn era harina de otro costal, probamente tendría que hablar con ella lo más pronto posible, tal vez un mensaje de texto ayudaría a calmar las cosas por lo mientras.

7–7–7–7–7–7–7

––Estoy seguro de que voy a suspender –se quejó uno de los compañeros de Peridot mientras atravesaba el pasillo.

–Vamos no estaba tan difícil –dijo la chica pelirroja que caminaba junto a él.

–¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Maldición, estoy seguro de que lo único que contesté bien fue mi nombre –declaró antes de soltar un suspiró exagerado. –Voy a tener que ir a clases de recuperación, adiós vacaciones navideñas –expresó desesperado.

–Este fue el primer examen, todavía quedan un par de meses para las vacaciones –dijo la pelirroja enarcando una ceja.

–Dudo que pueda mejorar en los siguientes.

–Estas siendo pesimista –señaló con una pequeña risa.

–No lo soy, parece que estoy destinado a pasar todas mis vacaciones aquí, el semestre pasado tuve que repetir estadística, sólo tuve dos semanas libres.

–Lamento interrumpir, pero pueden moverse, nos tienen a todos atrapados escuchando su conversación –reclamó Peridot mientras se abría paso entre los dos amigos, fue tan lejos como para empujar un poco al chico rubio.

Habían estado bloqueado el estrecho pasillo que dirigía a la salida por más tiempo del que soportaba su paciencia. Una vez escapó del tumulto de personas (a quienes también estaban estorbando), negó con la cabeza pensando en lo desconsiderada y molesta que era alguna gente, probablemente pudo haber sido más educada, tal vez esa actitud era la que alejaba a los demás consideró brevemente antes de decidir que no le importaba, eran idiotas de todos modos.

Sin embargo, otra idea se instaló rápidamente en su mente tal y como había mencionado la pelirroja todavía faltaban un par de meses para ello. Había pasado casi un año desde la última vez que visitó a su familia, fue durante la "Family Weeckend" para la cena de Acción de Gracias, todo parecía estar bien hasta que su padre hizo un comentario bastante incómodo que hizo bastante clara su posición respecto a la homosexualidad. "Malditos prejuicios sin sentido" pensó.

Tal vez debería ir dando algunas señales para ver la reacción de sus padres y si las cosas iban bien podría incluso llevar a Lynn durante las vacaciones de primavera, si las cosas por el contrario no funcionaban Peridot estaría conforme con el hecho de que continuarán pagando la matrícula. Camino el resto del trayecto a el área residencial con esos pensamientos en su mente.

Originalmente su plan había sido ir directamente después de clases a casa de Garnet, sin embargo, debido a la ausencia de Lynn la noche anterior, había decidido pasar primero a su habitación para ver si su novia se encontraba bien. Durante las últimas dos semanas específicamente las cosas se habían vuelto considerablemente extrañas, su novia había estado comportándose de una manera totalmente amorosa y atenta lo cual no habría sido un problema si no fuera por el alcohol que había de por medio. La chica más pequeña no estaba muy feliz de tratar a su novia es un estado alcoholizado la mayor parte del tiempo, pero parecía que las cosas estaban mejorando por lo cual prefirió no decir nada, solo esperaba que acabara pronto.

–Hey, creí que estabas en tu habitación –cuestionó curiosa Stevonnie mientras salía de su propia habitación ubicada justo a un lado de la de Peridot.

–No, justo acabo de salir de clase –respondió indiferente.

–Pero acabo de... no nada, debo estar escuchando cosas –rio divertida mientras frotaba la parte posterior de su cabeza –Te veré luego –se despidió con un breve movimiento de mano.

Peridot miró extrañada a Stevonnie mientas se alejaba por el pasillo. Se encogió de hombros y giro el pomo de la puerta, pero estaba bloqueado, una ceja rubia se levantó cuando escucho un golpe sordo al interior de la habitación, curiosa buscó con rapidez la llave dentro de la mochila.

La imagen que vio no fue nada agradable.

Increíblemente no estaba sorprendida en lo más mínimo.

–Peridot... –dijo Lynn mientras avanzaba tambaleaba hacia ella, ocultando su cuerpo desnudo con una sábana. Sus ojos reflejaban un puñado de emociones de las cuales ninguna de ellas era arrepentimiento.

–Te veré después –musitó apartando la mirada. Ni siquiera quería saber quién era la persona extra en la habitación.


	10. If I Ever Feel Better (IV)

**If I even feel better (IV)**

Peridot contempló con expresión vacía todo a su alrededor, estaban tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera registró en su mente el pequeño y agradable vecindario que no parecía propio de la ciudad. Tras mirar la aplicación de notas de su celular rápidamente identificó el número de la casa que buscaba.

Se detuvo frente a la entrada soltando una profunda exhalación, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió la necesidad de estar en completa soledad.

Tratando de ignorar sus pensamientos tocó el timbre, mientas esperaba enterró su cuerpo lo más que pudo al pequeño abrigo marrón que vestía. Por su estómago se extendía una profunda sensación de vacío que poco tenía que ver con el clima.

La puerta fue abierta con rapidez por una robusta chica de cabello decolorado con puntas moradas. Era apenas un poco más alta que Peridot, sin embargo, el peinado de la chica rubia hacía parecer lo contrario.

–Estoy buscando a Garnet –dijo con las manos en sus bolsillos.

–Seguro –contestó mientras se hacía a un lado dejando pasar a su invitada. Nada más entrar pudo notar la calidez y acogedora sensación que se podía esperar de un hogar.

Peridot se quitó el abrigo y espero a que la chica frente a ella hiciera algún movimiento, sin embargo, se mantuvo en silencio. Peridot no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás cuando notó la curiosa mirada que estaba recibiendo.

–¿No era nadie? Creí que había oído el timbre –cuestionó el adolescente de cabello negro mientras entraba al hall salvando de la incomodidad a ambas mujeres.

–Umm... sí –respondió insegura la chica de cabello decolorado.

El adolescente asintió antes de percatarse de Peridot, inmediatamente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

–Me alegra que hayas podido venir –expresó mientras tomaba el abrigo de Peridot y lo colgaba en un perchero rosa con forma de espada.

Ofreció una breve conversación durante el pequeño recorrido que hicieron hasta una pequeña habitación que parecía servir como estudio. Steven dejó que se acomodara mientas iba a la cocina.

–Lo siento, Perla insiste en una alimentación saludable –explico el adolescente mientras dejaba sobre la mesa un plato con rodajas de pera y un vaso de limonada.

–Uh... gracias –dijo Peridot.

Aunque al principio las cosas fueron algo torpes, al final Peridot se encontró disfrutando de la compañía del adolescente. A pesar de la naturaleza presuntuosa de Peridot le fue bastante sencillo entablar una conversación mientras trabajaba. Todo estuvo hecho en menos de veinte minutos.

–Eso fue rápido –expresó Steven sorprendido.

–Les dije que no era nada complicado –comentó Peridot mientras fijaba con tornillos el gabinete de la computadora.

–Eres realmente mala explicando cosas –proclamó sacudiendo la cabeza divertido.

–Me lo dicen a menudo –reconoció encogiéndose de hombros. El simple hecho de mantener una conversación trivial le era lo suficientemente difícil como para preferir no interactuar con otras personas en especial sino compartían intereses en común.

–Es muy probable que Garnet tarde un poco más, ¿Qué te parece si esperamos jugando? Apuesto a que puedes derrotar a Amatista –expresó emocionado con una sonrisa mientras tomaba a Peridot de la mano llevándola hacia la sala.

Por un momento Peridot pensó en declinar amablemente e irse a casa, sin embargo, nada más pensar en lo ocurrido esa mañana decidió pasar el rato en compañía del chico menor, no era como si tuviera urgencia de regresar... Soltó un suspiro pesado antes de avanzar.

–Estas a punto de morder el polvo –proclamó Steven tomando asiento en el sofá.

–¿En serio? Sabes que vas a perder y ella parece solo nerd regular para mí –bromeó Amatista recargando su codo en el respaldo del sofá.

La chica rubia frunció el ceño y tomó asiento dejando una cantidad de espacio considerable entre Steven y Amatista, por suerte los tres eran pequeños y podían caber cómodamente en el sillón de tres plazas.

Durante las dos primeras partidas el personaje de Peridot fue masacrado innumerables veces, pero una vez se dio cuenta que la otra chica estaba siendo lúdica con sus burlas y no desagradable logró concentrarse lo suficiente en el juego como para demostrar su habilidad.

–Morir tanto en un videojuego es emocionalmente agitador –declaró Amatista desplomado sus hombros. Su personaje cayó al piso sin cabeza por cuarta vez consecutiva.

–No sabía que eras tan buena –proclamó Steven sorprendido –habían hablado un poco de videojuegos, Peridot parecía conocer más de lo habitual pero nunca se imaginó que fuera tan hábil.

Peridot se encogió de hombros antes de hablar –Es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos. –Por lo general se habría jactado de su victoria, pero no parecía estar de humor para hacerlo, de hecho, tampoco lo estaba para dar una respuesta más elaborada.

–El mío también, pero estoy bastante lejos de tu nivel, qué les parece si cambiemos a algún juego que podamos jugar los tres, tal vez así pueda recuperar mi dignidad –sugirió Amatista.

El dúo asintió y pasaron a poner un juego de carreras el cual bastó para entretenerlos bien entrada la tarde. Debido a la actitud animada y bromista de Amatista (aunque demasiado ruidosa para su gusto) Peridot logró divertirse y por un momento pudo olvidar sus problemas. Tenía que admitir que era mucho mejor pasar tiempo con gente en la misma habitación, que hablar por micrófono con gente en cualquier otra parte del mundo.

–Están haciendo equipo –se quejó Amatista empujando lúdicamente a Steven.

–No es mi culpa que mi cohete te haya dado a ti –logró decir Steven tratando de para el ataque de risa causado por hacer que Amatista pasará de primer lugar a octavo en el último momento.

–¡Fue un accidente! –suplicó Steven cuando Amatista comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Peridot miró divertida la escena, pero se mantuvo alejada, la otra chica no parecía tener problemas con unirla a la contienda a pesar de que se acaban de conocer. Era abrumador el nivel de confianza que podía llegar a expresar la otra chica.

De repente el asaltó de cosquillas se detuvo, Amatista se levantó del sillón y se quedó mirando la entrada de la sala, no pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando la mujer más alta entró en la habitación llevando consigo dos cajas de pizza.

–¡Sabía que olía a pizza! –declaró antes de acercarse, intentó tomar una porción, pero Garnet levantó las cajas encima de su cabeza, casi derribando sus lentes de sol en el proceso.

–Amatista –la reprendió.

–Está bien tu ganas, iré poniendo la mesa –dijo antes de suspirar derrotada. –Aún no puedo entender por qué no podemos comer en el sofá –se quejó pateando una piedra mientras Garnet le entregaba las cajas.

El adolescente también parecía feliz con la idea de tener pizza para la cena, sin embargo, su expresión denotaba que su atención estaba en otro lado. –¿Cómo está Rubí?

–Hablaremos más tarde –dijo Garnet haciendo un movimiento con su mano libre desestimando el tema. –Por ahora vamos a comer. La pizza tiene queso en los bordes.

Steven asintió no muy conforme con la respuesta, sin embargo, la mención de queso obtuvo toda su atención.  
–¡Apresurémonos antes de que Amatista acabé con la orilla! –expresó de repente como si fuera un hecho realmente importante antes de tomar a Peridot de la mano y arrastrarla hasta la cocina.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina un tercio de las orillas ya habían desaparecido...

7-7-7-7

La cena fue tranquila y le permitió a Peridot conocer más del trío, fue una verdadera sorpresa saber que ninguno de los tres estaba emparentado por sangre.

La peculiar familia provenía de la costa Este de Delmarva, específicamente Beach City. Greg (el padre de Steven) había conseguido un trabajo estable en la ciudad y debido a que Garnet estaría más cerca de su familia decidieron hacer el viaje. Greg por alguna razón inexplicable (para Peridot de todos modos) vivía en su camioneta y solo iba de visita de vez en cuando.

Había una tercera mujer la cual se encontraba ausente, se suponía que estaba visitando a su familia en otro estado, pero Peridot podía decir por la expresión de Amatista que ese no era el caso y que aquello solo era una mentira para Steven quien claramente se preocupaba por sus cuidadoras.

–Gracias por la cena –dijo Peridot, ella tenía modales incluso si no los usaba a menudo, la gente era estúpida y molesta en su mayor parte por lo que no los merecía.

Garnet asintió reconociendo sus palabras.

–¡Mas videojuegos! –expresó el adolece levantando los brazos –¿Vas a unirte, verdad Garnet? Así podemos jugar en equipos. –agregó mirando a su cuidadora con anhelo.

–Pronto saldrá el último autobús, así que debería marcharme –dijo Peridot tras contemplar la hora en su celular. Era bien conocido que los autobuses nocturnos no seguían un horario fijo, la última vez que tentó a su suerte pasó casi media hora en la parada antes de poder ir a casa.

–Yo puedo llevarte –se ofreció Garnet. Peridot estaba a punto de declinar, pero Amatista se adelantó.

–! ¡Oh, vamos! Quiero mi revancha Doty. –expresó golpeando el hombro de la chica rubia. Peridot frunció el ceño sintiéndose ofendida, era la primera vez se referían a ella de la esa manera.

–No me llames así –la amonestó.

–Como sea –desestimó Amatista, –tú vienes a continuar jugando con nosotros –expresó antes de reír y pasar su brazo por los estrechos hombros de Peridot.

La chica rubia pudo haber pedido la ayuda de Garnet pero tal y como lo había estado haciendo todo el día solo se dejó llevar, eran gente bastante agradable después de todo, o quizás simplemente no quería ir a casa.

Peridot se encontró disfrutando el desafío del juego por equipos a tal punto de que se unió al lúdico intercambio verbal de Amatista, quien incluso llegó al punto empujar el control o taparle los ojos.

Al final Garnet terminó siendo la vencedora debido a que parecía anticipar los movimientos de todos, el juego se acabó cuando todos notaron que el personaje de Steven caminaba contra la pared con la vista en el piso, el adolescente se había quedado dormido.

–Debería ir a casa –dijo Peridot viendo al chico dormir, parecía aún más joven de esa manera.

Garnet lo incorporó sin esfuerzo y estaba a punto de levantarlo en sus brazos cuando el adolescente despertó.

–Hora de dormir –anunció pasando sus dedos por su cabello.

–Pero quiero estar con ustedes –dijo mientras se frotaba su ojo con el dorso de la mano.

–Yo también los acompaño –agregó la chica de cabello blanco. Garnet le dio una mirada curiosa, Amatista solo se encogió de hombros.

Al final los cuartos se encontraron viajando a la residencia estudiantil donde Peridot vivía. La mayor parte del viaje transcurrió en silencio, Steven cayó dormido nada más avanzar y Amatista se dedicó a observar por la ventana y patear la parte posterior del asiento de Peridot quien iba de copiloto, fueron demasiadas veces como para que la chica rubia lo considerará un accidente, aun así no dijo nada.

Garnet manejó siguiendo las instrucciones de Peridot hasta llegar al campus, el auto se detuvo enfrente de unos antiguos edificios.

–Llegamos –anunció mientras miraba alrededor.

Peridot agradeció a Garnet por el viaje antes de lanzar un profundo suspiro, nada más poner un pie en la acera toda su determinación se derrumbó y optó por comenzar a caminar.

–Dudo mucho que tu dirección haya cambiado en los últimos veinte segundos –dijo Garnet a través de la ventana, manejando para alcanzar a Peridot.

–Es solo que no quiero tratar con mi compañera de dormitorio – musitó mirando sobre su hombro con sus manos en los bolsillos.

–Eso parece ser más complicado que una simple pelea de compañeros de dormitorio–señaló Garnet levantando la ceja.

Garnet se estiró para abrir la puerta del copiloto antes de hacerle una indicación a Peridot para que entrara de nuevo al auto, era como si fuera consciente de que la chica rubia necesitaba hablar de lo ocurrido. Nada más entrar Peridot se desplomó en el asiento con los brazos cruzados.

–Es algo sin sentido, mi novia, bueno supongo que ahora es mi ex novia... –titubeó después de casi un minuto en silencio –realmente no quiero hablar de eso –dijo cubriéndose la cara con las manos, Garnet tocó su hombro de forma reconfortante.

–Probablemente solo ha estado jugando conmigo –reflexionó mirando a través de la ventana. –Me importa más de lo que me digo a mi misma, pero menos de lo que debería de importarme, no sé cómo sentirme, no puedo tratar con eso ahora –reconoció.

–Hay un motel a dos cuadras probablemente debería dormir ahí –expresó. Y en caso de que no quisiera estar en una habitación barata (y probablemente sucia) siempre podía ir a la cafetería de 24 horas que estaba cruzando la calle, sentarse ahí y ser miserable mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos.

–O puedes quedarte con nosotros– dijo de repente Amatista entrometiéndose en la conversación. –Aún está pendiente mi revancha.

–Puede quedarse ¿Verdad Garnet? –esta vez fue Steven el que habló, sacudiendo el asiento de la mujer más alta cuando se levantó de golpe. Al parecer el adolescente estaba lejos de estar dormido. –¿No vas a dejar que duerma en un desagradable hotel verdad? –La chica rubia solo pudo dar una mirada de total incredulidad a los ocupantes de la parte posterior y por un pequeño momento apareció en su mente el recuerdo de la conversación que tuvo con su madre cuando trajo un cachorro a casa.

Garnet esbozó una media sonrisa antes de hablar –Nos hace falta un nerd de todos modos.

Peridot estuvo a punto de objetar, pero Steven se adelantó –¡Tengo que enseñarte toda mi colección de bolsos locos, te van a encantar! También tengo in montón de amigos marinos –expresó emocionado.

Peridot suspiró antes de darle una mirada rápida a Garnet, la mujer mayor parecía divertida. Steven continuó hablando y Peridot no tuvo el valor para interrumpirlo. De todos modos, solo era  
una noche, no había mayor problema... ¿o sí?

7-7-7-7-7-7

–¿Entonces aceptaste su oferta? –pregunté, durante su historia me había acercado al punto de que ahora estaba a su lado en el sofá.

–Al principio solo eran un par de días hasta que encontrara otro lugar donde quedarme, sin embargó mis padres no parecían muy felices con la idea, habían pagado el alquiler por adelantado y para mí era imposible costearlo con mi sueldo, así tuve que vivir con ellos hasta que terminó el ciclo escolar –dijo Peridot desplomando los hombros.

–Todos eran muy agradables y atentos, pero aun así sentí como si me estuviera entrometiendo en sus vidas. Perla estuvo ausente la mayor parte de mi estancia, pero cuando regreso tuvimos un par de enfrentamientos serios, no parecía nada feliz de que estuviera en su espacio personal. Nos llevamos fatal por un tiempo. Desde la muerte de la madre de Steven ha tenido problemas de alcoholismo en el mejor de los casos, la expulsaron universidad por eso, siempre pensé que era una lástima, es alguien realmente brillante... pero por supuesto no tanto como yo –agregó para volver aligerar la conversación.

–Después de eso Amatista insistió en que me mudará a su habitación en vez del sofá, la primera semana fue un desastre pero todo se solucionó después de encontrar una ardilla bebé que parecía haber estado viviendo de las decenas de bolsas a medio comer que había tiradas por toda la habitación. El grito que dio Perla cuando la vio probablemente se escuchó por todo el vecindario, pensó que era una rata –dijo Peridot riendo ante el recuerdo –Así que a pesar de las incesantes quejas de Amatista nos pusimos a limpiar, creo que esa fue la primera vez que logré llevarme bien con Perla.

–¿Fue así cómo comenzaron a salir? –pregunté lo más casual que pude.

–A pesar de lo impulsiva que puede parecer, Amatista es realmente reservada respecto a sus sentimientos, tardó casi un año en declararse, en ese momento ya no estaba viviendo con ellos, pero solíamos pasar mucho tiempo juntos. Fue algo lento y progresivo, las cosas simplemente se dieron, cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en una relación. Al principio fue horrible, nunca es bueno comenzar una relación después de que alguien te ha decepcionado, complica las cosas y casi nunca funciona, no ayudó el hecho de que mientras vivía ahí conocí a un par de sus ex novias. Amatista me soportó durante mucho tiempo, pero al final logramos hacer que funcionara.

–Esa forma tan caótica que tiene de ser me ayudó mucho, el hecho de que prácticamente no tuviera privacidad me permitió abrirme a los demás y dejar de considerar a la gente en general una molestia. La familiaridad con la que me trataba era abrumadora, nunca había tenido tantos apodos –dijo recargándose en el respaldó del sofá –realmente estoy agradecida de que me hayan aceptado en su familia.

–Sé que no es lo mismo, pero realmente entiendo por lo que estás pasando, te sientes sola en un lugar que no se siente para nada como un hogar, hay gente ahí para ti, pero no de la manera que realmente necesitas. Sin embargo, las cosas van a mejorar, puedes confiar en todos nosotros –declaró con convicción dándome un suave apretón en mi antebrazo.

–Peridot... –musité sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos.

–Lázuli –respondió esbozando una cálida sonrisa.

–Siento la tardanza –expresó Steven mientras entraba a la casa con una bolsa de hielos, interrumpiendo nuestro pequeño momento.

–Conseguí un par de cosas –dijo mientras ponía los hielos en el fregadero. –Barb exageró un poco, pero me dio un par de analgésicos, también dijo que conoce un doctor si es necesario –agregó mientras frotaba la parte posterior de su cabeza.

–Nah, ya estoy bien solo me duele un poco, soy bastante resistente–se jactó Peridot.

Su permanecía duro un par de minutos más, sin embargo, apenas si presté atención ya que mi mente divago durante todo ese tiempo pensando en las palabras de Peridot.


	11. Monstrous

**N/A** Hubo un error al publicar al capítulo y aparecía el código y formato del texto visible, siento las molestias y el tiempo que tardé en corregirlo pero no me había dado cuenta, gracias a las dos personas que me avisaron: jaydisita.8709 y Anna!

 **Monstrous**

El título provine de una canción de Metronomy.

Los primeros destellos de conciencia me permiten saber que estoy en mi cama, la ropa que visto se siente extraña y fuera los primeros rayos de sol comienzan a aparecer, antes de que pueda tener un pensamiento más profundo todo se oscurece otra vez. Cuando despierto por segunda vez el sol está en lo alto pero el día parece inusualmente apagado, tras prestar mayor atención me percato de que está lloviendo.

Me levanto del sillón con las piernas temblorosas, no sé cuándo fue que pasé a dormir aquí pero es un sentimiento de mierda. Salir a beber deja de ser divertido cuando no recuerdas la mayor parte del día y aunque está lejos de ser la primera vez (y dudo que sea la última) algo en mi inconsciente me dice que he jodido las cosas.

Mis pasos son inciertos pero logro llegar a la cocina sin muchos problemas, tomo dos vasos de agua en menos de treinta segundos y dejo el agua del fregadero correr sobre mis brazos, mi cabeza duele pero la sensación es agradable.

Nada más cerrar la puerta del baño arrojo la camisa excesivamente grande que visto descuidadamente al piso, la miro por un momento desconcertada pero niego con la cabeza y prefiero dejar esos pensamientos fuera de mi mente y entro al flujo de agua fría, tardará un rato en calentarse pero por ahora es suficiente.

Después de una larga ducha y dos paquetes de sopa instantánea dejo de sentirme aletargada, pero el dolor en mi cabeza y las náuseas se mantienen, solo espero no terminar arrojando mi comida al inodoro.

Estoy a punto de abrir el cajón superior de la cómoda cuando percibo que encima del mueble se encuentran un par de libros y películas que guardo en ese espacio en específico, lo abro de todos modos pero tal y como lo esperaba está vacío a excepción de un par de tiras de aluminio arrugadas y la tapa de un grinder. Me preguntó ¿Dónde habré dejado lo demás?

Lanzó un suspiro cansado y miró por la habitación, es un desastre, apenas si puedo ver el piso de madera alrededor de la cama, no me apetece limpiar así que me tiro en la cama con un libro pero por más que intentó no logró concentrarme, después de casi media hora de lectura infructuosa decido salir de la casa aprovechando que ha dejado de llover. Pongo una toalla sobre la arena y me recuesto sobre ella, a pesar de lo cerca que esta el invierno el clima no ha sufrido cambios notables.

El sonido del agua logra relajarme lo suficiente como para que logre conciliar un ligero sueño, sin embargo mi tranquilidad no dura mucho ya que escucho claramente los pasos de alguien a mis espaldas.

–Que clima más molesto –se quejó Peridot en voz baja.

–Fue peor ayer –dije reconociendo su presencia sin molestarme a abrir los ojos

–Ni lo menciones, olvidé cerrar la estúpida ventana y todo el comedor terminó mojado –explicó con un suspiro exagerado. La conversación murió enseguida y fue acompañada de un silencio incómodo.

–Dudo mucho que solo hayas venido a hablar del clima ¿Qué sucede? –inquirí abriendo los ojos, intenté sonar indiferente pero debido a mi estado de ánimo general mi tono fue de molestia.

–Pensé que sería cortés avisar pero no respondes tu teléfono –dijo pasando sus manos por su cabello en un intento de acomodarlo.

–Ni siquiera sé dónde está la maldita cosa –respondí.

Peridot se encogió de hombros antes de hablar –Steven mencionó que te gusta la pizza…

–¿Hay personas a quienes no les gusta la pizza? –interrumpí enarcando las cejas.

–Me tienes ahí –replicó divertida.

7-7-7-7

Por suerte Beach City es un lugar pequeño en donde no hace falta caminar largas distancias a ningún sitio y a pesar de su tamaño tiene disponible todo tipo de lugares para pasar el rato. Llegamos a la pizzería sin ningún contratiempo, entramos al establecimiento y para mi sorpresa Bismuto se encontraba en una de las mesas más cercanas a la puerta.

Vi a la hermana gemela de Jenny dejar una caja sobre su mesa e intercambiaron unas rápidas palabras, Bismuto le agradeció mientras tomaba su pizza, antes de marchase notó mi presencia y me hizo un breve movimiento con mano como saludo.

–Enseguida vuelvo –le dije a Peridot quien estaba a punto de dirigirse al mostrador.

–Hey Bis –llamé a la mujer más alta quien aseguraba su preciado alimento en el asiento del copiloto.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Me preguntaba si podría fumar un cigarrillo contigo –respondí con un encogimiento de hombros.

–Por supuesto, sube –dijo mientras colocaba su almuerzo sobre el tablero del auto.

Ambas abordamos el SUV, nada más cerrar la puerta Bismuto abrió un compartimiento en asiento trasero sacando una mochila. –¿Algo en especial? –preguntó mirando alrededor, sus vidrios están polarizados pero suele ser bastante precavida.

–Un poco de todo –respondí sacando dos billetes de cincuenta dólares y los dejé sobre el porta vasos. Ella solo se encogió de hombros mientras habría un par de bolsas ziploc.

–¿Dónde lo piensas poner…

–No pensé encontrarte hoy. ¿Podrías guardarme todo lo demás? Solo necesito esto por ahora –dije tomando dos pequeños cuadros de aluminio.

No parecía que muy satisfecha con mi respuesta pero terminó por darme un breve asentimiento. A diferencia del trio prefiere mantener una relación estrictamente "profesional" conmigo.

Tomo un cuadro de aluminio y lo desdoblo torpemente para encontrar un pequeño pedazo de cartón con una figura de un delfín, lo parto a la mitad lo mejor que puedo pero está completamente disparejo. Pongo el pedazo más pequeño debajo de mi lengua y espero que se deshaga.

–¡Oh vamos! No hagas eso aquí –se queja negando con la cabeza. Le doy una mirada divertida, considerando el tiempo que tarda en hacer efecto pienso que está siendo exagerada.

Cuando regreso al restaurante nuestra orden ya se encuentra en la mesa, Peridot me da una mirada confundida y yo solo me encojo de hombros, la pequeña rubia comienza a comer y espera a que también lo haga pero niego con la cabeza.

–Dame un minuto no me siento bien –miento. Una vez el pequeño papel se ha desintegrado completamente, comienzo a comer, la pizza no está nada mal a pesar de tener aceitunas, pero eso es mi culpa considerando que me fui antes de ordenar.

Mantenemos una conversación bastante trivial sobre lo abrumador que suele ser el invierno y me da algunos consejos para no morir congelada, la casa es vieja y no tiene calefacción, pero me asegura la chimenea será suficiente. También me sugiere no salir durante las tormentas de nieve ya que son bastante agresivas. Me cuenta un poco sobre su trabajo, Steven también sale en la conversación, parece que últimamente está constantemente ocupado. Quisiera poder verlo pronto.

Cuando salimos del establecimiento la luz del sol me parece más brillante, siento extenderse en mí una sensación de felicidad, así que comienzo a evitar que mire directamente a mis ojos. La conversación parece ir más fácil sin embargo hay momentos en los que divago (tanto mental como físicamente) que provocan que Peridot me mire con extrañeza.

Cuando tiene que ir a casa son las seis de la tarde, sin embargo le insisto para que me acompañe al parque de diversiones que está en el muelle. A regañadientes y con un suspiro demasiado exagerado accede a venir conmigo, terminamos subiendo juntas a la Noria.

–Es una vista sorprendente –exclamó mirando como poco a poco se vuelven más pequeño todo. Peridot me sonríe crípticamente, puedo ver que se siente un poco incomoda.

Al bajar comemos un poco de algodón de azúcar e incluso juega a lazar los aros para ganar un peluche de un alíen verde, a la mitad de los lanzamientos (cabe mencionar que no ha acertado ninguno) logra golpear al dueño del local en la cara, toma mi mano y sale corriendo de ahí, me da la impresión que no es la primera vez.

Cerca de las diez me lleva a casa, la conversación entre las dos es fluida y puedo decir que está disfrutando mi compañía. Cada vez está más relajada a mi lado hasta el punto que su personalidad salé a flote, es alguien excitable y bastante torpe, tiene ego que nada tiene que ver con su altura, es un nerd en todo sentido. Sus chistes son bastante malos la mayoría de las veces, usa juego de palabras extraños pero es agradable mi tiempo con ella.

–Ah maldición lo olvide, están buscando a un empleado para la tienda de camisetas, es solo a medio tiempo durante las mañanas, para que puedas volver acostumbrarte, es bueno mantenerse ocupado –me dice mientras saca el anuncio de su bolsillo. Sospecho que ese era el motivo original de su visita, hecho que omito con el fin de no arruinar nuestro tiempo juntas. En cambio le agradezco antes de darle un beso en la mejilla, apenas dura un segundo pero puedo ver su rostro sonrojarse.

–No hagas eso –murmura con molestia fingida antes de marchase. Una breve sonrisa se extiende por mi rostro al ver su reacción.

Me tiro en mi cama sin molestarme en cambiarme la ropa, sé que tardaré un par de horas para tener sueño a pesar de que el efecto ya desapareció casi completamente, veo la televisión mientras reflexiono la vida que he estado llevando durante estos meses. Son cerca de las seis de la mañana cuando logró conciliar el sueño.

7-7-7-7

Mi estilo de vida hace que sea imposible que logre despertarme antes de mediodía, el dueño parece desesperado por un empleado por lo que me da el turno de la tarde (son cinco horas a partir de las 13:00 horas) parece un buen trato y el sueldo es lo suficiente para que deje de preocuparme por gastar dinero y que mi cuenta de ahorros este vacía

Durante casi todas las noches de esa semana salgo con el trío de amigos, nos hemos vuelto muy cercanos. Tener de amigo al hijo del alcalde tiene sus beneficios, las drogas y el alcohol nunca se acaban, las resacas son cada vez más intensas pero la sensación de bienestar general que provocan lo compensa.

7-7-7-

Desperté jadeando violentamente, mi cabello se adhería a mi rostro debido a una capa de sudor frio en todo mi cuerpo, intenté reincorporarme pero por alguna razón mi cuerpo no respondió, no logré ni siquiera girar mi cabeza; situación que se desesperó completamente, mi respiración se agitó aún más mientras una sensación de profundo pánico invadía cada parte de mí. La sensación se volvió tan agobiante hasta el punto que comencé a llorar de manera involuntaria.

Pareció durar una eternidad pero después de un rato pude recuperar el control de mi cuerpo. Mi respiración era pesada y en intervalos inexistentes; estaba hiperventilando, me comencé a marear al punto de que todo se estaba volviendo borroso. Tomé mi teléfono del buro y marqué el primer número que encontré en mi lista de llamadas.

– ¿Puedes venir? No me siento bien – logré decir mientras mi voz se quebraba. Abracé mi cuerpo lo más que pude hasta el punto que mis rodillas tocaban mi frente.

–¿Estas bien? –preguntó Peridot claramente adormilada pero con obvia preocupación.

–No –respondí en voz baja con la respiración entrecortada.

–¿¡Quién mierda es!? –escuché en el fondo.

–Trata de relajarte, voy para allá –dijo mientras se escuchaba un todo tipo de ruidos sordos en el fondo.

–¿Puedes quedarte conmigo en el teléfono? –supliqué tratando de controlar mi llanto.

–Sí.

Peridot se excusó un segundo mientras parecía tener una conversación probablemente con Amatista, cuando volvió al teléfono puede escuchar el tintineo de sus llaves y el sonido que hizo una puerta al cerrarse.

Se mantuvo en el teléfono conmigo durante todo su trayecto, su conversación era superficial y sin sentido pero su voz me calmo lo suficiente como para evitar un ataque de ansiedad.

Escuché sus llaves abriendo la puerta y luego sus pasos al subir la escalera de madera hacia el desnivel. El tono indicó que la llamada había finalizado antes de sentir sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, me reincorporó con un poco de dificultad hasta apoyar mi espalda contra el lateral la cama, pasó sus brazos con un cuidado que no creí posible a través de mis hombros antes de comenzar a frotar mis brazos en un intento para reconfortarme, entierro como puedo mi cabeza en la curva de su cuello.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecemos así pero poco a poco comienzo a sentirme mejor hasta el punto que la sensación de opresión en mi pecho desaparece y mi respiración se normaliza. Intento alejarme pero puedo sentir el peso de la mejilla de Peridot sobre mi cabeza, tras una inspección más profunda llego a la conclusión de que se ha quedado dormida. No me importaría hacer lo mismo pero la posición en la que estamos me resulta muy incómoda, cuando comienzo a sentir un hormigueo en mi brazo por la falta de circulación decido separarme aunque eso signifique despertarla.

–¿Mejor? –inquiere con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Sí… –le contesto apartando un mechón rubio de su cara, el resto de su cabello parece estar desafiando la gravedad.

–¿Que te sucedió?– pregunta frotándose los ojos, las gafas que usa son diferentes a las que normalmente utiliza.

–No quiero hablar de eso –le respondo desviando la mirada y abrazándome a mi misma. No quiero recordar el sueño tan vivido y desagradable que tuve andes de despertar y no poder moverme ¿también lo soñé? De todos modos ya es bastante vergonzoso que la haya tenido que llamar a mitad de la noche llorando de forma incontrolable.

Me mira con toda la intensidad de sus ojos verdes, a pesar de la oscuridad que nos rodea puedo verlos claramente. –Dímelo cuanto te sientas mejor ¿vale? –expresa tiernamente antes de levantarse.

Se estira y hace tronar los huesos de su cuello antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina, la veo poner una olla en la estufa con agua mientras busca un par de tazas en uno de los anaqueles superiores. Escucha la melodía en su teléfono y contesta enseguida, apenas si habla pero lo hace en voz tan baja que me es imposible escuchar, una vez termina la llamada suspira antes de volver a centrar su atención en la alacena.

Prepara té y lo bebemos sin decir nada, puedo ver la curiosidad a través de las miradas que me da sobre la taza. Pasa cerca de media hora conmigo antes de marcharse, me siento como una niña cuando me ayuda a meterme en la cama, me cobija e incluso pasa sus manos brevemente por mi cabello, es solo un toque pero me hace sentir tranquila. Alivia mi miedo de volver a dormir.

7-7-7-7

Durante mi siguiente salida habló con Jenny y Sour de lo ocurrido, el chico rubio sugiere que puede ser debido a las pastillas, creo que debo empezar a controlarme…

N/A: No intento fomentar el uso de drogas de ninguna manera, si bien la mayoría son inofensivas si se utilizan de la forma adecuada no recomiendo para nada su uso. Es fácil caer en una adicción sin darse cuenta. En este fic va a mostrar lo más realistamente posible lo mucho que te puede joder una adicción (a base de experiencias impersonales) además de mi evidente amor al Lapidot *(El MDMA puede provocar pesadillas muy vividas)


End file.
